Rosas
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Ren se va, Horo sufre. Pensamientos de ambos, con una canción por capítulo. Terminado.
1. Rosas

**Rosas **

Por Risa.Haradaa

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

"_hoy va a ser el día menos pensado"_

Me acuerdo de cómo empezó todo.

Ese día me levanté con más ánimos de lo normal. Tan solo abrí los ojos y un tuve un extraño presentimiento: hoy sería un día maravilloso. Bajé a desayunar y allí estabas tú. ¡No sabía cuándo habías llegado, ni cómo, ni por qué, ni nada! Sin poder evitarlo, pronuncié tímidamente tu nombre, aunque mi corazón sentía que eran gritos:

-Ren… - abriste los ojos sorprendido, aunque no más que yo, y entonces me miraste…

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

Tu hipnotizante y dorada mirada se clavó en mis ojos, mientras volvías a la indiferencia de tu semblante. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían, y, sin querer, comencé a temblar. Volviste a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras te cruzabas de brazos. Nunca la supe, pero creo que esperabas esa reacción de mi parte. Mientras mi pulso aumentaba, me senté a tu lado, perdiendo de pronto el apetito. Comenzamos a charlar bastante pacíficamente, acerca de nuestros últimos viajes y nuestras distintas obligaciones para con nuestras familias. De vez en cuando sonreías… Dios, luces tan hermoso al sonreír así, aunque trates de disimular tu alegría… Aunque pensándolo bien, tú _eres _hermoso… Otra cosa que nunca supe, fue el por qué nadie interrumpió nuestra conversación. ¿Lo habías planeado, Ren? ¿Acaso fuiste capaz de dejar de lado tu orgullo y les pediste/ordenaste a los demás que nos dejaran solos? ¿Tanto me querías en ese entonces? Ren… ¿Aún me quieres?

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí _

Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí…

_Resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio_

Aunque en un comienzo me pareciste terriblemente antipático, desde el primer momento en que te ví nació en mí una sensación extraña. Cuando me hablabas o nos mirábamos… No sé cómo describirlo. Lo bueno fue que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, poco a poco y junto a Yoh y los demás fuimos forjando una gran amistad. La mejor de todas, diría yo…

Horo-horo, que se encuentra apoyado en un árbol fuera de la pensión Asakura, suspira emotivamente.

- También recuerdo el día en el que supe que yo también te gustaba…

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

Flash-Back

- Jijijiji…

- ¡¡Ya cierra la boca Yoh!

- ¡¡Ainu-baka! ¡¡ Por tu culpa nos perdimos en ésta pocilga de barrio!

- ¿¿ ¡Qué dijiste chinito?

- ¡¡Lo que oíste, hielito! ¡¡¡¡No te podías contentar siguiendo a Anna y los demás al restaurante, TENÍAS que empezar a corretear como loco!

- ¡¡Pues nadie te pidió que me siguieras!

- YOH me pidió que te siguiera, imbécil.

- ¡¿Pues para qué le haces caso! – pregunté algo dolido. ¿Habías ido solo porque él te lo pidió?

- ¡¡Porque tenía razón: Tú no te sabes ni tu apellido y esperas poder ubicarte en este mísero lugar… ¡¡Quizá hubiera sido mejor dejar que te perdieras, a ver si así te asaltan o te secuestran! – la gente del "mísero lugar" comenzaba a mirarte feo, así que consideré mejor cambiar el tema. Pero fue Yoh quien lo hizo por mí.

- Jiijijiji… Chicos, voy a entrar a ese local a ver si saben dónde queda el restaurante al que fue Annita. Espérenme aquí, ¿Está bien?

- Como quieras. – replicamos a la vez, sin mirarnos y cruzados de brazos. Yoh sonrió relajado y entró a una pequeña tienda.

- Oye Ren… - _tenía _que romper ese silencio tan incómodo.

- Hmp… - indicaste que me escuchabas.

- En… ¿En verdad no te importaría que me asalten? – la duda fue más fuerte que yo, si no lo preguntaba ahora, ¿entonces cuando?

- … - no respondiste. Sentí como mi sangre se helaba. Ésta vez tu indiferencia me había dolido mucho más que antes, porque la pregunta que te hice era totalmente directa. Bajé la cabeza para que no notaras mi decepción.- Claro que me importaría, idiota. – automáticamente te miré, y ví lo sonrojado y fastidiado que te encontrabas. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y te abracé como Pilika suele abrazarme.

- ¡¡Sabía que me querías Ren! – grite alegre.

La gente que pasaba se detuvo unos instantes a mirarnos. Está bien, admito que no es común ver a dos chicos abrazados en medio de la calle, pero si ellos te conocieran y tú les dijeras lo que me habías dicho a mí, seguramente lo entenderían. Cuando te solté, luego de aguantarme a penas la risa al ver tu piel del rojo más potente que he visto en una persona, me percaté que una niñita nos miraba curiosa. ¿Qué, acaso a ella nunca la habían abrazado?

- ¿Por qué se abrazan? – interrogó la pequeña, mirándote inocentemente, para luego posar sus ojitos marrones en mí. Como me percaté de que apretaste fuertemente los puños y bajaste la cabeza (probablemente te costó un mundo aguantar las ganas de mandarla a volar con tu lanza), me arrodillé para quedar a su altura, y se acercó unos pasos a mí.

- Pues… - le susurré algo al oído. La niñita esbozó una linda sonrisa, como contenta de saber el secreto, te miró de nuevo y, luego de despedirse con su manita, se fue corriendo. Fusilándome con la mirada, te acercaste hasta quedar frente a mí (yo seguía arrodillado), me tomaste por el cuello del chaleco y acercaste nuestros rostros. Sentí mi cara arder al tenerte tan cerca.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a la mocosa? – me preguntaste, sin rodeos, en tono de orden. YO reí nerviosamente, haciendo que apretaras más el agarre, y, sin poder mirarte a los ojos, contesté con un aire travieso.

- Bueno…

_que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos. _

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ? – con el rostro de un tono morado, me soltaste mientras me observabas entre atónito y avergonzado. No lo pude evitar y estallé en carcajadas. Es que te veías demasiado gracioso para el gusto de cualquiera. Al salir de su shock, me miraste con algo que pude identificar como ira, nuevamente me agarraste del cuello del chaleco y, acercándome aún más a ti, vociferaste:

- ¿¿¡Por qué le dijiste eso idiota? – tu tono poseía algo de duda, y no reprimí una sonrisa.

- Porque es cierto. –repliqué como si de lo más obvio se tratara. No sé si me veía tierno o algo, pero la cosa es que me soltaste como por encanto, viéndome fijamente a los ojos. Aunque intentabas verte impasible, tu tono de voz siempre te delataba: estabas tan feliz como yo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Pues sí. –respondí seguro. Pero luego, sentí como si me echaran un balde de agua fría.- ¿O acaso tu no m…? – pero mi aterrada duda fue obstaculizada por un par de suaves labios. Dios… me estabas besando. Tus manos se aferraron a mis hombros, aproximándome, y luego pude reaccionar y te correspondí. La sensación de ese beso nunca la podré olvidar. Me pregunto si contigo pasará lo mismo…

- Jijijiji, lamento interrumpir – nos separamos como si nos hubieran bombardeado de sorpresa. ¿Cuándo había llegado Yoh? Antes de que alguno de nosotros dijera algo, él anunció:- Ya sé dónde queda el restaurante, chicos, vamos o Annita se enojará n.n – se encaminó tranquilamente por donde supuse sería el camino, pero yo sólo te miré, con intriga de ver tu reacción luego de… quedar al descubierto, por así decirlo. Pero tú no mirabas a Yoh. Me mirabas a mí. Y no estabas molesto: sonreías. _ME_ sonreías… Y tus ojos detonaban una dulzura que hizo que me derritiera por dentro.

- ¿Vamos? – propusiste con entera calma. Yo solo asentí y comencé a caminar, hasta que tomaste mi mano con timidez. Te eché un vistazo: estabas muy colorado, pero sonriente. Yo también sonreí y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Ese fue el día más bonito de mi vida. Y todo por hacer que nos perdiéramos. Qué irónico que la razón de todo eso fue que no encontraba un restaurante chino para comer. Sé lo mucho que te gusta, y aunque supuestamente no la soporto, con tal de verte satisfecho comería ancas de rana. Por alguna razón, recibí mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Fin Flash-Back. 

_Por eso esperaba _

_con la carita empapada_

No puedo cometerme y lloro. El dolor todavía es muy grande, y aunque sé que algún día no lo será tanto, también sé que jamás va a desaparecer por completo…

_a que llegaras con rosas, _

_con mil rosas para mí,_

¿Por qué aún no llegas, Ren? Sigo esperándote… Sé que me dijiste que no lo hiciera, que todo se había acabado pero… ¡¡Me dijiste que me amabas Ren! ¡Demonios…! ¿Acaso era mentira?

_porque ya sabes_

_que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

Te parecerá estúpido, pero aún pienso que vas a volver. Cielos… Cómo me gustaban tus besos. Tus caricias… Cada vez que me dijiste "te amo", ¿era una mentira? Porque si me amaras, no me hubieras dejado como lo hiciste. Solo por esa duda, aún te espero… pero ya llevo un mes así. Y aún no vuelves por mí… ¡¡Un mes, Ren!

_Y aún me parece mentira_

_que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves_

_a pasarte por aquí…_

Parece que tan poco vas a venir hoy… Soy un imbécil: no vendrás nunca. Sí, sé que me lo dijiste, pero… por mucho que haya o no haya entendido, aún me queda esa leve esperanza…

_donde los viernes _

_cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieto, hoy quizás sí..."_

Camino por las calles con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. No quiero entrar a la casa. Los demás salieron… Claro, a ninguno de ellos los abandonaste. A ellos les habías avisado mucho antes, ¿no? Pero a mí me dijiste ese mismo día. _¿"Has sufrir a quien te ama"_ es un lema para ti?

Me detengo en seco frente a una plaza. Al lado de una pequeña fuente hay una banca de madera. Son muchos los recuerdos que me trae ese asiento… Pero hay uno en especial…

Flash-Back

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

Ya habíamos cenado. Me pediste que saliéramos a caminar y yo acepté gustoso: cualquier segundo de mi tiempo prefería pasarlo junto a ti. Salimos de la pensión en silencio para evitarnos el acostumbrado interrogatorio. Ya afuera, tomé tu mano y caminamos sin prisa. Fue una agradable caminata, aunque ninguno de los dos habló: ¿Para qué hablar? Si ya nos habíamos dicho todo… Detuviste tus pasos, por lo que te imité.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – te pregunté curioso, contemplando la misma plaza en la que ahora me encuentro.

- Pasé por aquí una vez, con Jun… Siempre quise volver, pero no tuve el tiempo… - me guiaste hasta la banca. Como yo me senté primero, tú, sin preámbulos, te sentaste encima mío. Me alegró aquel gesto de cariño y te abracé. Contigo era la persona más dichosa del planeta.

- Es muy linda… - comenté con sinceridad, maravillado por lo hermosa que se veía el agua de la fuente, tan cristalina y cayendo en finas cascadas.

- No más que tú… - susurraste haciendo que me sonrojara hasta la punta del cabello, y me estrechaste con fuerza. Luego, con decisión, clavaste en mis ojos esas pupilas doradas que hacen que me pierda del mundo.- ¿Me das un beso?

_me pediste que te diera un beso._

Me impresioné bastante. Es decir, no era una costumbre tuya andar pidiendo las cosas, y menos si te un beso se trataba. Pero tu mirada expresaba completa seguridad y, obviamente, no ibas a darme alguna explicación al respecto. Y yo, por mi parte, no iba a hacerme de rogar. Uní mis labios a los tuyos y nos fundimos en uno de esos besos que sólo se dan cuando de verdad amas a alguien, llenos de cariño y pasión a la vez. Al cabo de unos segundos, nos separamos satisfechos.

- Pides cosas fáciles, tiburón – me burlé, apoyando mi frente en la tuya.

- No me digas tiburón ¬¬ - reclamaste falsamente reprochador- Y con lo poco que te cuesta, deberías besarme así más seguido…

_Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_

_qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Pero tu "reproche" fui cortado por un suave beso que poco a poco fue "aumentando", y, pegados prácticamente, nos quedamos un buen rato sentados en éste asiento…

Fin Flash-Back.

Éste asiento que ahora, sin embargo, ocupo solo. Ya no estás a mi lado, nunca vas a volver… pero no puedo aceptarlo. No me pidas que viva con eso, Ren… Prefiero vivir con la ilusión de que tu decisión fue un error del que ya te arrepentiste, y que en este momento vienes hacia acá, rogando por que aún te espere. Y eso hago. Un dolor terriblemente agudo se propaga por mi pecho, y otro recuerdo, no tan alegre como los demás, viene a mi mente… El fin de mi felicidad. Lo recuerdo como si de ayer se tratara…

Flash-Back

- Tengo que hablar contigo – me dijiste serio. Parecías tan frío como antes de que empezáramos, y me asusté. No recuerdo un día en el que haya sentido tanto miedo como ese.

- Claro.- asentí nervioso, siguiéndote afuera de la casa. Anna e Yoh habían salido a pasear, Ryu y Tokageroh se encontraban con el resto de la pandilla vagando por allí, Tamao y Pilika habían salido de compras llevándose con ellas a Kororo, y el resto de los espíritus se encontraban en el cementerio.

El Sol ya se estaba poniendo, y como había un clima agradable, nos sentamos en el pasto. Ya llevábamos seis meses juntos, y cada día había sido perfecto. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz… pero ese día también descubrí lo infeliz que el amor puede llegar a hacer a las personas… ¿Qué sentiste durante esos seis meses, Ren? ¿Me amaste algún día de esos? ¿Si fue así, por qué me dejaste?

- Esto tiene que terminarse.

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

- … - te miré impactado. "¡¡¿QUÉ!", traté de gritar, pero no fue necesario, porque a pesar de que me había quedado mudo, mis mirada debe haberte transmitido todo: duda, incomprensión, sorpresa… dolor…

- Esta noche viajo a China.- agregaste como si estuvieras comentando sobre el clima. ¡¡A China! ¿No pudiste decirlo antes? ¿Acaso quisiste dejarme sin que pudiera hacer nada, para así librarte fácilmente de mí?- No sé por cuánto, pero es por un asunto importante. Es seguro que vuelva, - por primera vez me miraste a los ojos. Sentí un vuelvo en el corazón: te veías completamente inexpresivo. Es obvio que te daba igual.- pero no sé cuánto pase hasta entonces.

- Ren… - sentí cada milímetro de mi piel estremecerse. Te ibas… Me ibas a dejar… Y no te importaba. Todo el amor que sentía… y que aún siento… no te importó en lo más mínimo.

- No quiero que me esperes.- interrumpiste cortante.- Si descubren algún lazo entre nosotros mientras estoy allá ó cuando regrese, tu vida correrá peligro.- un rayo de esperanza me iluminó durante unas milésimas… Si tan solo no hubieras agregado.- No pienso lidiar con la culpa. Así que no pierdas tu tiempo. Aquí se acabo todo, Horo-horo.

_un placer coincidir en esta vida._

-Ren, no…- me acerqué hasta quedar frente a ti. Estaba completamente desesperado. ¿Es que en verdad no tenía ninguna importancia para ti? Parecía que le dabas las más fáciles instrucciones a una persona _x_. ¿Eso era yo para ti? ¿Alguien _x_? ¿Insignificante, sin valor alguno?- ¿…Pero acaso no me…? – aferré mis manos a tu camisa, con miedo a que te desvanecieras de súbito.- ¿Acaso ya no me amas? – Estaba llorando. Llorando por ti y tu cruel frialdad. Al recordar esos momentos, quisiera odiarte… pero no puedo. Nunca pude, ni nunca podré. Y tú debes saberlo. Pero dudo que te interese. Si por ti fuera, yo podría morirme…

- Yo… - ¿Tu voz se estaba quebrando? Otra cosa que agregar a la lista de lo que nunca supe.-… nunca te he amado, Horokeu.- nuevamente dirigiste esos ojos hacia mí, pero esta vez con… ¿Odio? ¡¡¿Por qué me mirabas así! ¡¡Detente! Mis manos se soltaron de tu camisa, colgando casi sin vida de mis muñecas. Te observé con el corazón hecho añicos.

-¿…Qué? – Todas mis preguntas reunidas en aquella palabra. ¿Y todos esos besos? ¿Y esas caricias? ¿Todas esas noches durmiendo abrazados y sonrojados ante tanta cercanía? ¿Todos esos meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos juntos…? _¡¡¿Y ahora me decías que jamás me habías querido?_

Te paraste y sacudiste el pasto de tu ropa. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Mientras mas frío se sentía el viento, más gélida se volvía tu mirada. Yo solo pude arrodillarme. Mis piernas ya no reaccionaban. Mis mejillas estaban empapadas por las cascadas de lágrimas que caían desde mis ojos, y sentía un enorme vacío dentro de mí.

- Espero que te haya quedado claro. – sentenciaste, antes de darte la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la casa. Mi voz volvió al ver que te alejabas:

- ¡¡No, Ren! ¡¡Estás mintiendo! ¡¡YO TE AMO! ¡¡Por favor…! No me dejes… - te habías detenido. Bajé la cabeza al ver que dirigías la vista hacia mí: no podría soportar esa mirada de odio de nuevo. No sin morir en el intento…

- No lo hagas más difícil, Hoto… - ¿Estabas llorando? ¿O eran mis propias lágrimas las que se retrataban en tu rostro?

- Ren… yo te… - creí que me quedaba alguna posibilidad, pero antes de decir, hacer o entender algo, sentí un golpe seco en mi cabeza, e inconscientemente cerré los ojos. Todo se volvió negro. Sentí cómo aterrizaba sobre el césped.

No sé cuánto estuve así, ni por qué lo hiciste. ¿Me dejaste inconsciente para que no sufriera? Qué irónico. Porque lo que me hiciste causó tanto daño que hasta el día de hoy, mientras duermo, sigo sufriendo como en aquel instante. Rompiste mi corazón, y al parecer, ni tú sabes el por qué me abandonaste.

_Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías. _

Luego de eso, recuerdo que desperté en mi cama, con un intenso dolor en la cabeza. Fueron Yoh y Anna quienes me encontraron. Al enterarse, mi hermana pegó el grito en el cielo. Creyeron que, para variar, habíamos discutido, pero cuando me preguntaron, no respondí. Al darse cuenta de que te habías marchado, cesaron las interrogaciones. Deben haber comprendido todo, pues no se sorprendieron demasiado al no encontrarte en la casa, ni a tus pertenencias. No logro entender por qué nadie me dijo nada. Tampoco quiero entender. No quiero entender nada, si no eres tú el que me lo explica.

Fin Flash-Back.

Vaya… Estoy llorando de nuevo. Sigo sentado en la banca de la plaza, llorando como un niño y esperando…

_Por eso esperaba_

_con la carita empapada_

¿Por qué aún no regresas? Vuelve ahora mismo, y juro que haré como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No te pediré absolutamente nada, ni explicaciones ni nada. Solo un abrazo. Solo que volvamos a empezar. Solo… que no me vuelvas a dejar así…

_a que llegaras con rosas,_

_con mil rosas para mí,_

Me encantaba que me rodearas con tus brazos, tomándome de improviso, y me susurraras lo que fuera: desde "ainu-baka" hasta… "te amo"… Porque sí, me lo dijiste muchas veces. Ahora sé que no es verdad. Nunca lo fue, ¿no?

_porque ya sabes_

_que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

Me parece mentira. No puedo creer que ya no estés. Y yo sigo aquí, impaciente por verte llegar como si nunca te hubieras ido… Claro, dijiste que seguro volverías, pero también dijiste que me querías. Y no era así. No lo es, ¿cierto?

_Y aún me parece mentira _

_que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves _

_a pasarte por aquí,_

¿O sí? Después de todo… estabas llorando, ¿no? No pudo haber sido una ilusión mía. En ese momento dejé de ser capaz de ilusionarme. Entonces, sí llorabas… Quizá solo te entró algo en el ojo… ¿Llorar por mí? Ni yo lo haría… Nadie es capaz de quererme como pensé que lo hacías, ni nunca nadie lo será. Pero aún así…

_donde los viernes _

_cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieto, hoy quizás sí..." _

…Olvídalo.

Me levanto del dichoso asiento, y sigo mi recorrido sin rumbo. Tal vez ya sea hora de regresar a la pensión… Me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar, Ren… Un mes, sin un solo día en el que no he llorado por ti. Y es que fuiste mi primer amor…

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

Sí, el primero. El primero en besarme, abrazarme, acariciarme, dormir conmigo y susurrarme cosas que me hacían temblar…

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._

Mi verdadero amor. Porque nunca volveré a querer a nadie como te quise… como te quiero a ti, cabeza de alfiler. Aunque quisiera, no podría…

_Y es que empiezo a sospechar_

No creo que conozca a nadie, aunque pasen años o décadas, que me cause lo que tú me provocabas…y provocas. Tu sólo recuerdo me hace sonreír y sollozar a la vez. Tampoco quiero conocer a nadie. Me sentiría culpable, al estar utilizando a esa persona para olvidarte. Porque seguramente eso haría…

_que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

Pero no lo lograría. Ni pienso intentarlo, si quiera.

Estoy frente a la pensión. Probablemente ya están cenando. Si entro, la chillona de mi hermana va a empezar su alboroto habitual: Desde que te fuiste, hace lo que puede para no dejarme solo. Hoy tuve suerte de que lo hiciera...

Sin darme cuenta, me senté en el mismo lugar de hace un mes. El día en que me dejaste sin mayor dificultad. El día en que mi alma se hizo trizas. Cuando supe que no volvería a ser feliz… a menos que tu regresaras…

_Por eso esperaba _

_con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, _

_con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes _

_que me encantan esas cosas_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

Pero no lo harás, ¿o sí? De todas maneras, yo sigo aquí, día a día, aguardando tu regreso… Lo dijiste, aseguraste que volverías, y aunque sé que es un error, te creo. Y voy a perder cada segundo que me queda de vida esperándote…

_Y aún me parece mentira _

_que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves _

_a pasarte por aquí,_

Cada día, siento una nueva esperanza, diminuta pero existente al fin, nacer en mi interior. Es tonto, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." _

Como tampoco puedo evitar amarte. Aún sabiendo que no sientes nada por mí. Bueno, no me voy a morir por esperarte un día más, ¿verdad? Después de todo, hace un mes dejé de vivir…

The end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Hola! Hemos aquí mi primer Songfic y segundo Fic publicado (y escrito creo)… ¿Qué les pareció? Obviamente es de RenxHoro, o en este caso HoroxRen…**

**¡¡Ay, ay, ay! ToT**

**No me gustan los fics tristes cuando de esta pareja se trata, pero como dice el summary, se viene la continuación. Ya la estoy marginando en mi "inocente" cabecita… jujujuju (carita babosa)**

**Pero sólo si me mandan reviews (seré tonta pero sé cobrar)**

**¡¡Ya así q mandando no mas, que escribir no les cuesta nada! ¬¬**

**¡Aprovechen su Internet! Y si tienen una historia RenxHoro, ya saben, es cosa de darme la URL y les mando el review más largo de sus vidas xD**

**Ya ojala les haya gustado mi humilde creación :P**

**Hecha en clases de Tecnología, Español y… no sé qué otros n.n**

**Bueno espero sus respuestas :D**

**¡¡Adiós!**

**Risa.Haradaa**


	2. Lejos de la ciudad

**NOTA: Esta es la continuación (prometida y cumplida n.n) de Rosas, es POV'S Ren y la acción acontece en China (donde está Ren ¬¬)… Si no se acuerdan muy bien les recomiendo que se den la lata de leer de nuevo Rosas... Solo eso :P**

**Lejos de la ciudad **

Por Risa.Haradaa

Un mes. Ha pasado un largo e insoportable mes desde que me fui. Desde que te dejé. Sin una sola explicación. Simplemente me marché. Te abandoné, y sé que de ese modo te hice un gran daño. Me imagino lo que debes haber sufrido, y lo que ahora estás pasando. Debes pensar que ya no te amo. Que jamás lo hice. Ya que eso fue lo que yo mismo te dije.

_El mismo lugar_

De pronto, al darme cuenta de dónde me encuentro, me detengo en seco. Sin percatarme siquiera llegué al pequeño puerto donde una vez, hace muchísimo tiempo, estuvimos juntos.

_las calles y el mar  
_

Suelo y agua. Todo junto, mezclándose ante nuestros ojos expectantes. Sólo nosotros dos. Juntos. Solos.

_la luna ilumina las horas de mi soledad  
_

Solo. No es lo mismo, ¿sabes? De hecho, es totalmente distinto estar aquí solo, completamente solo, a estar a tu lado. El mismo sitio, la misma hora de la noche, y, sin embargo, momentos enteramente opuestos. Cuando vine contigo era yo junto a todo lo que siempre quise. Ahora, sin tí, lo único que me acompaña es el vacío de mi alma solitaria. Un alma que se traicionó a sí misma, y de paso, a tí también.

_¿y dónde estás?  
_

Ahora. Ahora, yo estoy aquí. Ambos estamos en un mismo mundo, pero nuestros propios mundos ya no son uno. Tú estás en mí. En mi corazón… En mi memoria. En mi ayer. En mi hoy. Y yo… Espero ya no estar en ningún lugar de ti. No quiero lastimarte más…

_Aun puedo escuchar  
_

El sonido del mar se confunde con los de mi mente. Miro el suelo por el que lentamente camino, difícilmente perceptible bajo el manto nocturno. Mis pies se mueven de manera pausada, apenas resonando. No como aquel día…

_tus pasos tu andar_

Habíamos caminado durante largo rato, en completo silencio, como siempre lo hacemos. Fue mucho antes de saber lo que sentía el otro, cuando tú y nuestros demás amigos vinieron (una de muchas veces) a buscarme donde mi dinastía, para levarme a la pensión, que siempre he considerado como mi verdadero hogar. Cuando todos éramos amigos. Creo que las cosas hubieran sido mejores si todo hubiera quedado así: simple amistad. Desgraciadamente, el amor es un sentimiento tan fuerte que no se puede controlar. Lástima. Porque posiblemente no estarías sufriendo como sé que lo haces si yo no te hubiera amado. De verdad lo lamento, Horo… Si tan solo pudiera decírtelo…

_el viento me trae los besos que hoy ya no estarán_

Me paro al borde de un pequeño muelle y cierro los ojos. Una suave brisa acaricia mi rostro y mi cabello. Una dulce caricia de brisa marina. Que por cierto no se compara con TUS caricias. Pero es lo único que tengo ahora. El viento. Los recuerdos. Tus abrazos, tu cariño, tus besos… Todo eso se acabó. Ya no están aquí. Tú ya no estás.

_¿y dónde estás?_

No. Miento. Tú no tienes la culpa. Tú estás donde Yoh, lo sé. Estás donde te dejé, intentando rehacer tu vida. Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. Eres fuerte Horo, siempre lo has sido. YO soy quien se fue. Yo soy quien ya no está. Yo… me estoy muriendo sin ti… Pero yo tengo la culpa. Nadie más que yo.

_Yo aquí te espero...  
_

¿Estás esperándome, Horo? Después de todo este tiempo, ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo? Me gustaría que así fuera, pero… Fui yo quien _te ordenó_ que no lo hicieras. Já, como si alguna vez me hicieras caso… Eres un terco, ¿lo sabes? Esa es una de las tantas cosas que jamás me gustaron de ti…

Sí claro… La verdad es que todo, absolutamente TODO de ti me gusta. Te amo. No sabes lo que daría porque las cosas no fueran así. No tienes idea de lo que duele… sentir algo que negaste sentir… sabiendo el daño que le harías a esa persona.

Mierda… no me di cuenta de cuándo empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos. Así que así se siente… llorar por amor. No es una desilusión amorosa, obviamente; sé que me quieres. O, bueno, alguna vez lo hiciste. Eso ibas a decirme… Antes de que te golpeara con mi lanza. Créeme, Horo-horo, ese golpe me dolió mil veces más que a ti. Puedo jurártelo si quieres.

_Y aún recuerdo_

No puedo olvidar nada. Nada. Absolutamente NADA de lo que pasamos juntos abandona mi maldita mente. Todo lo que vivimos, lo que sentimos… A cada condenado segundo azotan mi mente los estúpidos recuerdos de cosas que me hacen tanta falta. ¿Te acuerdas de todas esas cosas? Seguramente tratas de olvidarlo, al igual que yo. Pero tú siempre has sido más emotivo… Así que no dudo que, como yo, no lo hayas conseguido.

_ese momento_

Contra todos los esfuerzos que he estado haciendo, viene a mi mente uno de esos recuerdos que hacen que mi corazón prácticamente se salga de mi pecho. Un… último intento para alejarlo de mi cabeza… Es inútil. Qué rayos. Rendido, me entrego al fantasma de un preciado y no muy lejano pasado…

Flash-Back

Ren…

Mmmmm…

Ren… Despierta…

Mmmmmmmm…

¡¡Vamos, Ren! – como tu escasa capacidad de espera se había terminado, comenzaste a zarandearme sin mucha delicadeza.

La noche anterior habíamos decidido dormir (y SÓLO dormir ¬/¬) juntos. O bueno, en realidad, una cosa había llevado a la otra y… pues digamos que terminamos dormidos juntitos en mi cama ¬/¬...

Para antes de que te castre.- exigí lo más fríamente que pude. Como respuesta, lo único que oí fue una risita nerviosa y… em…algo traviesa…

Ren… No te enojes…

…

Despierta… - susurraste en mi oído. Me estremecí al sentir tu cálido aliento en mi oreja, y el sueño se me fue instantáneamente (¬/¬). Sin embargo no me moví. Estaba algo cansado, lo cual era comprensible considerando que no nos habíamos acostado muy temprano, que digamos…

Había decidido volver a conciliar el sueño, cuando sentí una agradable sensación en mi cuello.

_tus besos al despertar_

Me voltee hacia ti (pues te estaba dando la espalda) y entonces volviste a besarme, esta vez en los labios. Ahora definitivamente ya no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Me giré por completo al tiempo que te acomodabas sobre mí, cubiertos por la suave calidez envolvedora de mi frazada. Te apoyaste sobre tus codos, apegando nuestros cuerpos. Rodee con mis brazos tu cuello, intensificando el beso. Ignoro cuánto estuvimos así, sólo sé que no bajamos a desayunar ¬/¬…

Fin Flash-Back

_la brisa el viento_

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, y una nueva corriente de aire sopla contra mi cara. Desearía que fueran tus dedos los que se deslizan por mi piel. Desearía que todo fuera como antes.

Pero siempre estuvo ese riesgo. El peligro de que mi familia, una vez más, arruinara mis planes. Sabía que el riesgo sería más grande involucrándote en mi vida, pero lo ignoré, cegado por la maravillosa sensación de estar a tu lado. De amarte. De que tú me amaras.

_la luz del puerto_

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que aparece ante mi vista es una luz clara y diminuta. Dentro del sombrío paisaje, un valiente y pequeño barco se atreve a atravesar el infinito océano. Es una luz de esperanza, consecuencia del coraje del marinero que lo conduce. Del mismo modo en que, dentro de mi oscura existencia, una lucecita aún brilla, débilmente. Eres tú. Eres mi esperanza. Es la posibilidad, todavía viva, de volver a verte.

_tan lejos de la ciudad  
_

Una posibilidad… imposible. Estás lejos… No, YO estoy lejos. Me fui, y no puedo volver. No puedo arriesgarte por mi propia necesidad. Sería sumamente egoísta. Debo ser fuerte, y mantenerme lejos de ti. Porque… te amo… Y si ya llevo un mes así, puedo continuar… ¿no? ¿No lo crees, Horo? Já. No estás aquí, mas a pesar de eso, sé cual sería tu respuesta. Y eso no me ayuda para nada…

_El frío se irá_

De un momento a otro comencé a temblar. ¿Desde cuándo hace tanto frío? Tengo unas terribles ganas de abrazarte… de seguro el frío se esfumaría estando contigo. Pero… tarde o temprano pasará. Es cierto. Tarde o temprano…

_la luz volverá_

Vuelvo a divisar la lucecita, en medio de todo lo negro. Como si la esperanza, antes desaparecida por la gélida sensación que durante un breve instante me envolvió, volviera a mi espíritu. Tarde o temprano lo malo termina… Y lo anhelado llega; lo perdido vuelve. Renace…

_y espero que entonces  
el tiempo nos vuelva a encontrar_

Quién sabe. Quizá, cuando todo esto termine y mi padre esté bañándose en fajos de billetes, nos volvamos a ver. Y tú me perdones. Y si no lo haces, te lo explicaré todo. Sé que entenderás. Te conozco. Incluso más de lo que tú mismo te conoces, Horo. Pero…

_¿dónde estarás?_

¿Y si no estás solo? No… lo había pensado. Tal vez ya encontraste a alguien… o, mejor dicho, alguien ya te encontró a ti. Alguien que sí te merece, que nunca te lastimará ni te hará llorar. Alguien que, sin embargo, no amas. Y que tampoco te ama. No como yo lo hago. Tanto te amo, puercoespín, que tuve que dejarte. Temía por tu vida, que, al fin de cuentas, también es la mía. Tú eres mi vida, Horo. Y si no te quisiera, no me hubiera ido. Aunque, tal vez…

_Yo aquí te espero..._

¿Debí…quedarme? ¿Debí esperar a que el peligro se presentara, para combatirlo a tu lado como siempre lo hice? De seguro los demás nos hubieran ayudado… Ahora que lo pienso, fui un completo imbécil. Estaba tan… asustado, que no pensé bien las cosas, y huí lo antes posible. Huí de todo. De ti. Por querer protegerte. Aunque quedándome también hubiera podido hacerlo… Debí escuchar a Yoh, cuando me recomendó que lo pensara mejor. Hasta Anna me sugirió que lo tomara con calma. Que no me precipitara…

_Y aún recuerdo_

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sólo me queda el pasado. El pasado de una felicidad tan efímera como una ola en el océano. Una felicidad junto a ti.

_ese momento_

Cada momento. Cada minuto, tan valioso, tan perfecto. Tus lágrimas, el día que me marché. Hace un mes. Mis propias lágrimas, que disimulé con el odio de mi mirada. No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue mirarte de ese modo. Já… tengo dotes de actor…

_tus besos al despertar_

Aún puedo. Puedo volver. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero explicarte todo, y verte sonreír, y oírte decir que me perdonas. Quiero volver a besarte bajo las frazadas durante horas y horas. Necesito volver a hacerlo.

_la brisa el viento_

Necesito que sean tus manos las que acaricien mi piel, y no el tonto y engañoso viento costero. Quiero que seas tú quien me abrace, y no el frío y la soledad.

_la luz del puerto_

Necesito que aquella luz en el oscuro horizonte sea la esperanza que aún existe. Sé que lo es. Aún puedo arreglarlo. Aún puedo regresar. No debo… ¿o sí? ¿Alguien puede responderme?

_tan lejos de la ciudad._

Pero estás muy lejos. Además, te estaría arriesgando, ¿no? Por eso me fui… Para cerciorarme de que estarías seguro y a salvo. A pesar de tu dolor… ahora estás a salvo, Horo. Al margen de mi familia y de los peligros que representa…

A quién engaño… Sé que eres fuerte. Lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de admitir mi error. Porque puede que el haberte dejado haya sido el error más grande de mi vida… y por eso, sigo aquí intentando convencerme de que es por ti, y no por mí…

_Tan lejos de la ciudad…_

Qué va.

Me incorporo velozmente y luego de una última mirada al paisaje desde el muelle, me doy la vuelta.

_Tan lejos de la ciudad…_

Estoy decidido. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tomé una decisión, y es la correcta. Lo sé.

_Tan lejos de la ciudad…_

Me dirijo con paso rápido de vuelta a la mansión. Ni una más. Ni una noche más en la soledad de ese cuarto que, supuestamente, es mío. Ni una noche más sin abrazarte. No, si puedo evitarlo. No, si sé que hay una solución. No, si estoy seguro de que estás donde te dejé hace un mes. De que me esperas. De que no me has olvidado. Pues sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

_Tan lejos de la ciudad._

Voy por ti, Horo.

The end.

**n.ñ**

**Jejeje bueno aquí tienen la continuación tan esperada (sí seguro ¬¬…)**

**Bueno no es una maravilla ni nada por el estilo… pero es un escalón de la larga escalera hacia el final n.ñ… jeje aunque ésta parte es mucho mas corta que la primera (Rosas dura como 9 páginas y ésta apenas 4 n.nU)**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se preocupen porque viene más xD**

**Si quieren mandan un review n.n**

**Hasta la vista, babies**

**Risa.Haradaa**

**Por cierto, si no sabían, la canción es de Kudai n.n **


	3. Si lo ves

**Continuación de la historia. Canción de Franco de Vita (creo), cuyo título orinal es si la ves. Por razones obvias, cambié algunas cosas (bastante pocas). **

**Para Kasiel16: ¡Me caíste muy bien! n.n ¡me alegra que nos hayamos conocido! Ojalá te guste, aunque no es el final :P**

**Si lo ves**

Por Sad.Whisper

Efectivamente, un mes había pasado desde la separación de ambos shamanes. Un mes y algunos días pero, ¿es necesario ser exactos? El punto, es que hacía algún tiempo que no estaban juntos. Juntos, como querían estarlo. Porque sí, ninguno de los dos, por más que hubieran intentado, había olvidado al otro.

Ren no lo soportó más, y de un día para otro, desapareció de su mansión. Iba de vuelta a Japón, donde Horo-horo lo esperaba. O al menos, eso quería creer él.

JAPÓN

- ¿Seguro que te vas? – preguntó nuevamente Yoh, con un semblante triste y algo preocupado.

- Síp. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Hokkaido. Tú sabes, deberes con la familia, y toda esa lata. Jejeje.

- …- no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, el que Horo bromeara así era todo un logro. Le alegraba ver que su amigo ya estaba, en cierto modo, recuperado de lo de Ren. Y hablando de él…- Horo… ¿Qué hago si…?

- En caso de que se dignara a volver… - le interrumpió con un tono de voz demasiado serio, que contrastaba con su sonrisa, la cual, desde que Yoh abordara el tema, se había vuelto algo forzada.- coméntale que estoy muy ocupado con asuntos que sí valen la pena…

_Si la ves dile que, _

_Que me has visto mejorado_

_Y que hay alguien a mi lado _

_Que me tiene enamorado_

- D-demo…

-¡y que no se te olvide comentar lo linda que es mi nueva novia! – exclamó, sonriendo traviesamente, aunque su pecho se oprimía cada vez más.

- Horo, no creo que…

- Por favor, Yoh.

-…

- Digas lo que digas, déjale claro que todo terminó entre nosotros… - le pidió apretando los puños mientras agachaba la cabeza.- Es lo mejor para ambos… - murmuró mientras acomodaba el bolso que colgaba de su hombro derecho.- o por lo menos para él…

_Que los días se han pasado _

_Y ni cuenta yo me he dado_

_Que no me ha quitado el sueño _

_Y que lo nuestro esta olvidado_

Mientras tanto, un atractivo chico de cabello violáceo viajaba en el primer vuelo de ese día, que en poco tiempo llegaría hasta Japón.

-…- lo único que podía rogar a todos lo dioses que existieran en el planeta (creyera o no en ellos…) era que le dieran una segunda oportunidad. Tenía, necesitaba arreglar las cosas… Necesitaba ver a Horo-horo. Por lo menos, que éste entendiera sus razones... y lo perdonara. Podían volver a empezar, ¿no? Como el ainu siempre le había dicho, nada en el mundo es tan grave como parece. Debía admitir que esa frase le había parecido repugnantemente optimista, sin embargo esperaba que fuera cierta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Horo, eres mi amigo así que no pienso obligarte a quedarte, pero…

-…

- ¡Por lo menos quédate hasta la cena! n.n ¡Comeremos tamales en tu honor, y así no pasas hambre en el viaje!

- … - se sorprendió bastante ante la proposición. Su amigo Yoh siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor. Incluso cuando no era su intención, o cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, ése chico era, en simples palabras, un maestro para sacar sonrisas a la gente.- Está bien.- aceptó, entre resignado y agradecido.

- Jijijiji… Entonces, deja ese bolso por… aquí… - canturreó, mientras dejaba el poco equipaje de Horo tirado (prácticamente abandonado ¬¬) en un rincón del pasillo principal. Acto seguido, tiró de la playera de Horo y lo condujo hasta la mesa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ren descendió del avión velozmente, cosa poco común en alguien que estuvo sentado durante varias horas. Pero, claro, hay algo que muchos conocemos que logra esa clase de actitudes (extrañas) en la gente. ¿Adivinan? Pues si dijeron _amor_, entonces, acertaron.

Comenzó, casi inconscientemente, a trotar, para luego correr. No había planeado nada: ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Algo que estaba claro, es que tenía que ir donde Yoh, pero…

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien_

_Que nunca he estado mejor_

_Si piensa que tal vez me muero _

_Por que ella no está que va_

No se le había ocurrido pensar que Horo tal vez no sentía deseos de verlo. Verdad era que tenía motivos para haberse marchado así, sin embargo, a su vez, el ainu tenía motivos para sentirse herido, traicionado… Y, fuera de eso, estaba la siempre presente posibilidad que más temía fuera cierta: podía ser que el peliazul ya lo hubiera olvidado.

¿Qué demonios, entonces, estaba haciendo? ¿Se había precipitado? La noche anterior, en el muelle, lo había meditado profundamente, y aún así, continuaba siendo asaltado por esas terribles dudas. Lo único que quizá, y únicamente QUIZÁ, le aseguraba que las cosas saldrían bien, eran todos los momentos que había vivido con Horo, todos los sentimientos que, aún a distancia, se apoderaban de él con solo pensar en el chico, todo lo que el norteño había intentado decirle antes de que lo abandonara… En resumidas cuentas…

- Horo… - era su gran y única razón para arriesgarse. Y vaya que valía la pena. Siguió corriendo, un poco menos dubitativo.

Donde Yoh, los únicos presentes eran el norteño y el dueño de casa, que, sentados en la mesa, comían tamales como muertos de hambre.

-¡¡Ahora entiendo por qué te gustan tanto!! – exclamó el moreno, mientras engullía su tercer tamal y se preparaba para sacar otro de la charola.

- ¡Pues qué creías! Son deliciosos ToT

- Tienes muy buen gusto, ¿eh?

- Sí… - replicó orgulloso, hasta que, repentinamente, su semblante se ensombreció.- Por lo menos en algunas cosas…

- No digas eso, Hoto…

- Tienes razón.- suspiró.- ¿Sabes algo? Las cosas están mejores así. Yo no voy a quedarme a esperar algo que talvez nunca existió y… - su mirada se perdió melancólicamente en el vacío.- al final, Ren me hizo un favor.- agregó, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que mentía.

_Dile que al final de todo_

_Se lo voy a agradecer_

- ¿De veras piensas así?

- …

- Horo-horo… Ren también es mi amigo, y yo sé que él no lo hizo para dañarte… tú sabes como es su familia, ¿no? – el peliceleste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, de cualquier modo reacio a dejarse convencer por quien fuera.- Yo creo que… que lo hizo para protegerte…

- Puede ser.- le cortó amargamente.- Sin embargo, logró todo lo contrario. ¿Vas a negarme que tenía otras soluciones?- comenzó a pinchar con su tenedor el resto de su comida, distraído.- Yo creo que no puedes…

-…- desvió la mirada, deprimido, como ante un problema irreparable. ¿Por qué algunas cosas son así de difíciles? Él sabía que ese par de tercos se amaban, sin embargo, parecía que lo único que querían era lastimarse mutuamente, y también a sí mismos.

-Pero Yoh…- miró a su camarada con ojos brillantes: un brillo desesperado, destrozado, y, pese a lo anterior, lleno de amor.- Yo…

_Aunque pensándolo bien _

_Mejor dile que ya no me ves_

- Jijiji… no te preocupes, de todos modos no tenía pensado decirle nada de eso n.n

- Je…je… - continuaron comiendo, en un ambiente mucho menos tenso y desanimado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ren corrió hasta llegar a la parada del autobús que lo dejaría a menos de dos cuadras de la pensión Asakura. Aunque estaba agotado, se mantuvo todo el trayecto de pie, listo para salir disparado en cuanto llegara a su destino.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Horo-horo e Yoh terminaron su cena tranquilamente, y finalmente llegó la hora de la partida.

- ¿No te gustaría qued…?

- Enserio, Yoh, te lo agradezco, pero tengo que irme…

"Tengo que sacarme a Ren de la cabeza" pensó firmemente, aunque posiblemente no lograría sacarlo de su corazón. Por lo menos no en poco tiempo.

- Bien…

- Nos vemos, amigo.- ambos se estrecharon las manos afectuosamente.

- Hasta pronto.- Yoh vio como Horo-horo se alejaba, sim embargo, a los pocos pasos, este último retrocedió aceleradamente hasta quedar nuevamente frente a él.- ¿Mm?

- Yo… - balbuceó, notablemente avergonzado.- mejor, que Ren sepa que estoy bien, como antes… ¿Bien? Que no… que no lo necesito…

_Si lo ves dile que ya no espero su llamada_

_Y que ya no me despierto _

_En plena madrugada_

- … - lo miró algo atónito, y decidió, aunque fuera mentirle (pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así), asentir con la cabeza.- Jijiji…- soltó una risita cuidando de que Horo no lo oyera, divertido ante el cariño evidente que Horo aún demostraba sentir por el chino.

- Adiós.- se despidió quedamente, antes de reemprender su marcha velozmente.

- … - contempló a su amigo alejarse, mientras deseaba que todo se solucionara.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hacía unos momentos que Horo había desaparecido de su vista, cuando Yoh, ahora sentado en la entrada de su morada, oyó unos rápidos pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

- Amidamaru- llamó a su espíritu, levantándose de un salto y poniéndose en guardia. El samurai apareció de inmediato, fiel, como siempre, a su amo. Ambos esperaron la aparición del dueño de aquellos pasos.

-…- su carrera fue volviéndose más lenta, al ver su destino tan cerca. Mientras respiraba con algo de esfuerzo, se preguntó qué demonios diría… Seguramente lo sabría al estar frente a Horo. Al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con su amigo Asakura junto con su espíritu acompañante, ambos en posición de combate. Éstos, al verlo, quedaron estupefactos.

- ¡¡¡REN!!!

-… El mismo… - murmuró algo extrañado por la inusual recepción del prometido de Anna. Se percató, con sorpresa, de que Yoh no quería (o podía) agregar nada más, por lo que, sin rodeos, preguntó.- ¿Y Horo-horo?- ante la mención del norteño, Yoh reaccionó al instante.

-Se fue.- replicó… estúpidamente ¬¬

-…

-… ¿Ren…?

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace unos minutos.

-… - no podía ser posible.

- Volvió a Hokkaido para ayudar a su familia y… pues… - el semblante de Yoh se enserió, antes de agregar.- Ren, me dijo que…

- ¿Qué cosa? – lo apresuró, impaciente. Estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar con claridad.

- Me dijo que te dijera… - Yoh miró por donde Horo se había alejado, buscando las palabras.- que está bien… y no te necesita.

_Y que ya no lo recuerdo _

_Y que ya no me hace falta_

_Dile que ya estoy curado _

_Y que lo nuestro ya es pasado_

- … - su mirada se perdió en la nada, mientras intentaba procesar aquellas palabras. Debería sentirse aliviado, ¿no? El chico que quería estaba bien… pero… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

- Pero… - añadió, sin mucha seguridad. Al fin y al cabo, no era un asunto propiamente suyo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué? – interrogó desesperado. Esto no podía terminar así. No después de todo lo que habían pasado Horo y él. Porque, según Yoh le decía y, en parte, como él lo había supuesto, el norteño había estado donde Yoh hasta, justamente, aquel día.

- … - no supo si fue la mirada atemorizada del chino, o quizá el hecho de que fueran tan buenos amigos, lo que le obligó a responder.- Pero a mí me pareció que estaba mintiendo.- al ver el alivio en los ojos dorados de su camarada, no se abstuvo de sonreír como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

- ¿Por dónde se fue?

- Por allí.- le indicó el camino que Horo había seguido y, en menos de dos segundos, Ren ya se había alejado de la pensión.

Al mismo tiempo, un atractivo chico de cabello celeste vagaba por las calles ya casi vacías de la ciudad, pensativo. Cualquiera que se hubiera fijado bien, hubiera podido advertir que sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas que, al menor descuido, caerían.

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, _

_Que nunca he estado mejor, _

_Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que el no esta que va_

El ainu sabía lo que había hecho: había mentido. Sin embargo, él sabía (o quería creer) que con eso Ren, si es que algún día aparecía por allí, no se sentiría culpable o algo. Aunque ni él mismo sabía lo que Ren sentía. El chino era un misterio. Un cruel y doloroso misterio que había roto su corazón. Un misterio de ojos bonitos que él nunca, nunca olvidaría.

Pero aunque las personas no pueden vivir sólo de recuerdos, tampoco pueden vivir sin ellos. Y Horokeu Usui tenía muy claro que, dentro de él, siempre estarían todos esos magníficos instantes en que realmente había sido feliz. Y eso, Ren se lo había dado, y siempre le estaría agradecido…

_Dile que al final de todo_

_Se lo voy a agradecer _

_Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves_

… aunque no volvieran a verse.

- Creo que siempre te amaré…- suspiró al vacío, mientras una aguja invisible se enterraba en su corazón.

Detuvo repentinamente su andar, mientras divisaba, oculta entre la neblina de la noche, la plaza donde tantas veces había estado con el Tao. Sonrió de costado al ver el banquito, tan abandonado a esas horas de la noche y, prácticamente sin notarlo, fue a sentarse en él.

_Que me he perdido _

_Y que no voy a regresar_

Quería desaparecer para siempre, para nunca volver a ese mundo donde todos, obligatoriamente, sufrían tanto. Pero sabía que si moría, al menos dos o tres personas lo extrañarían mucho. Como él a Ren. Se acomodó en el banquito por última vez, posiblemente en su vida. Éste último pensamiento logró hacer que las lágrimas asomadas en sus ojos resbalaran por sus frías mejillas. Buscó algo en su liviano bolso, para luego de poco tiempo sacar su walkman – cortesía de Manta-; lo encendió y se puso los audífonos, como había visto a muchos de sus amigos hacerlo cuando querían evadir sus sentimientos. La música distrae excelentemente. O por lo menos eso decía Yoh. Presionó "play" se dispuso a escuchar una canción cualquiera. . Cerró los ojos con un deje angustia.

_¡¡HOTO!!_

Recordó cómo el chino gritaba su nombre, como cuando, antes de todo, eran sólo amigos, y solían pelear como perro y gato. ¿Era más feliz de ese modo? Quién sabe, quizá después de todo no habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, pero si lo hacían elegir entre el pasado y el presente, definitivamente escogía el ahora. ¿Razón? Algún día talvez él mismo la conocería.

-¡¡HOTO!!

Ren había llegado, hacía algunos minutos, cerca de una plaza que le era muy familiar, y había decidido llamar al Usui. Mientras caminaba fuera del lugar, recordó que allí habían estado innumerables veces. Juntos. Con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, siguió pronunciando el nombre de SU chico, decidido a no darse por vencido. Además, no podía haber ido muy lejos… ¿O sí?

- ¡¡HORO-HORO!! – el aludido abrió los ojos, estupefacto. Había comenzado a ganarle el sueño cuando, entre dos canciones, había oído claramente la voz de Ren llamándolo. ¿Ahora se volvía loco? ¿No estaba ya suficientemente mal?

-… - detuvo la música, atento, aunque poco convencido por su intuición. No supo cuánto estuvo esperando, sólo que no escuchó nada. Soltó un quebrado suspiro, mientras se acomodaba mejor y volvía a prender la música. Pensó en, a su vez, gritar el nombre de Ren, pero ¿Y si todo era su imaginación? Él no iba a perder la cordura, no por voluntad propia. Definitivamente, ya estaba muy cansado, y su mente le jugaba bromas crueles. ¿Podía ser que todo en el mundo estuviera en su contra? Cerró los ojos, preguntándose si se podía enloquecer de dolor.

_Y dile tambien que _

_Aunque me llame no contestare_

_Si lo ves_

Ren ya había guardado silencio, derrotado. Finalmente, resultó que Horo no estaba por allá. Probablemente ya estaría camino a Hokkaido, completamente dormido y… y no pensando en él. Tal vez, efectivamente, a YOH le había PARECIDO que el norteño mentía… o quizá se lo había dicho por lástima.

_Y Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo sé muy bien que no)_

_Que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco por favor)_

_Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que él no esta que va_

-…- se detuvo, muy cansado, y se arrodilló en el suelo. Para él no era nada difícil buscar a Horo-horo por toda la ciudad, pero ya estaba convencido de que iba camino a su hogar. Donde seguramente tenía amigos y familiares que jamás le lastimarían como él lo había hecho. Donde conseguiría una linda novia cuya familia no sería peligrosa o vengativa como la suya.

_Dile que al final de todo (no sigas mintiéndole)_

_Se lo voy a agradecer_

… Y nunca volverían a encontrarse. Nunca podría pedirle perdón, ni explicarle nada.

- No merezco que me perdones…- susurró con un hilito de voz, mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si le había hecho algún bien a Horo… y si éste lo recordaría, por muy vagamente que fuera, con algo más que odio o dolor. No pudo evitar preguntarse si su recuerdo sería capaz de causar una sonrisa en el lindo rostro del chico…

No pudo evitar llorar silenciosamente, quizá como nunca antes lo había hecho, preguntándose si algún día Horo volvería, preguntándose si en verdad se habría ido hacía poco o si había sido una mentira piadosa por parte de Yoh. Preguntándose si Horo, de alguna manera, sabría que lo amaba como a nada en el mundo. Preguntándose si no lo volvería a ver jamás.

_Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves_

The end.

**Espero sus reviews con sugerencias o reclamos n.n y lamento si está malo o si no les gusta la canción pero a mí me pareció que iba bien… aunque también me parece que con la letra se podría hacer un trabajo mucho mejor n.ñ**

**Bye.**


	4. Estoy Aquí

**¡Y seguimos con la trama! No sé qué me pasó, como que escribí este chapter de corrido :O**

**bueno la canción se llama Estoy Aquí, de Shakira xD Para que no digan que no hay variedad e.e**

**El protagonista capitular (xD) es Ren… y bueno, no es lo mejor que he escrito, para qué andar con cosas u.u **

**Pero se viene el final :D ! Paciencia, paciencia ToT**

**Estoy Aquí**

Un mes más tarde…

- Ren, todavía tienes una oportunidad¿Vienes con nosotros?

- Gracias Yoh, de verdad, pero prefiero quedarme.

- Deja de insistir, Yoh, así por lo menos tenemos a alguien medio cuerdo cuidando la casa.- comentó la itako, contemplando a Ryu, que danzaba "sensualmente" frente al espejo, y a Tamao, que leía una extraña revista, la cual intentaba, sin mucho éxito, camuflar bajo "Romeo y Julieta" (seguramente su intento de disimulo hubiera sido creíble si la novela hubiese estado del lado correcto).

- Jijiji…

- Bien, váyanse de una vez a menos que planeen pasar el día aquí en el patio ¬¬

- ¡Hasta pronto! – se despidió el moreno, sonriendo amablemente. La rubia se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza, y así, ambos partieron a Izumo.

-…- ya solo, Ren suspiró aliviado: al fin algo de calma. Si bien sabía a la perfección que la pensión era de Yoh (y Anna), no podía evitar sentirla como un segundo (o quizá primer) hogar, y en ese último tiempo la soledad en casa no le venía nada mal.

El chino subió a su habitación sin hacer ruido, y llegando fuera de su puerta, no pudo evitar lanzar una fugaz mirada hacia la de cierta personita… cuya alcoba se encontraba vacía. Se mordió levemente el labio, tratando de suprimir conocidos sentimientos que saldrían a flote en cualquier momento. Entró en su pieza y, sin pensarlo, se acomodó sobre la cama, pensativo.

Treinta días. Ni un día más, y ni uno menos, habían pasado desde ese entonces. Hacía treinta días había vuelto a Japón, para encontrarse con lo que más temía: nada. Horo-horo no lo esperó, y eso, aunque intentara negárselo todos los días, lo había destruido. Claro que, al llegar a Funbari En, no lo había demostrado: simplemente había solicitado su usual aposento, para luego encerrarse a sufrir en silencio, como tanto le gustaba. Yoh y él no habían tocado jamás el delicado tema, el primero, seguramente, por lástima o algo parecido (por lo menos según Ren), y él mismo, por el simple hecho de que no había nada que hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que podía decir al respecto? Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora solamente le quedaba agonizar como un débil ente.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, mientras soltaba un inaudible suspiro. A penas sus párpados se juntaron, vino a su mente la imagen de un apuesto y joven chico de pelo celeste, que le sonreía con simpatía y sinceridad. Horo-horo. SU Horo-horo. El chico al cual amaba, y al cual dudaba mucho que volviera a ver. Él no podía ir a buscarlo: no podría soportar llegar a Hokkaido y encontrarlo con una nueva vida, y por consiguiente una nueva pareja, porque eso significaba que lo había perdido… otra vez. En cuanto al ainu, el esperar que volviera era un caso perdido¿Quién lo haría?

_Ya sé que no vendrás, todo lo que fue  
el tiempo lo dejó atrás.  
Sé que no regresarás._

Ren había descubierto, después de todo lo ocurrido, la cruel verdad: no habían segundas oportunidades. La vida era un triste "Lo tomas o lo dejas", una obligación a conservar lo que te hacía feliz con todos sus defectos encadenados, con todos sus contra incluidos. Si lo dejabas a causa de ellos, después no tenías derecho a recuperarlo, por muy arrepentido que estuvieras. Por mucho amor, mucho dolor que sintieras. No podrías vivirlo de nuevo.

_lo que nos pasó  
no repetirá jamás.  
_

A presente, solo podría vivir de borrosos y sin embargo valiosos recuerdos que guardaba en lo más hondo de su ser, que, por cortos, antiguos o lejanos que parecieran, no desaparecerían. Estaba completamente seguro de que moriría con ellos dentro de él.

_mil años no me alcanzarán  
para borrarte y olvidar._

Ren quería cambiar las cosas, con todas sus fuerzas, y por mucho que lo negara. Quería algo imposible, algo injusto, que no merecía. Porque lo aceptaba, siempre lo había hecho: todo era su culpa, todo había sido provocado por él. Mas quería que las cosas cambiaran, egoístamente. E imaginaba constantemente que todo era distinto, que Horo-horo no lo odiaba, que podrían estar juntos. Imaginándolo. Soñándolo.

Lejos, muy lejos del dueño de sus ilusiones.

_Y ahora estoy aquí, queriendo convertir  
los campos, en ciudad,  
mezclando el cielo con el mar._

Frunció el ceño con impotencia, mientras respiraba un poco más profundamente. Había comenzado a detestarse, de veras. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil? Era como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona, a la cual culpaba y aborrecía por sus anteriores actos llenos de miedo. Otra persona, que lo había lastimado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, quitándole lo que más había querido y quería. Lo triste de todo aquello, era que él era, en efecto, esa persona. Él era Ren Tao, y nadie más.

_Sé que te dejé escapar, sé que te perdí.  
Nada podrá ser igual.  
Mil años pueden alcanzar  
para que puedas perdonar._

Se paró cansadamente, para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Ya en él, no pudo evitarlo y se contempló en el espejo.

Ren Tao.

¿Quién era él¿Dónde había ido a parar?

Ren Tao. Tao Ren. Hijo del sádico y avaro En Tao. Un cerdo millonario y, por cierto, un asesino. La razón por la cual había sentido tanto miedo, mas no el culpable. El culpable era él. Era sólo Ren. Una mísera sílaba, que ya no tenía significado para nadie. Su nombre, ahora, simplemente evocaba sus actos pasados, que eran a su vez su condena. Había sido sentenciado a seguir siendo únicamente Ren Tao, y no Ren, el novio de Horo-horo, quien alguna vez fue, cuando era feliz.

Estaba en Funbari En, un sitio_ x_ de Tokio. Existiendo. Eso creía. Sí… y su existencia se basaba en un solo nombre. Uno más largo y mejor que el suyo, que significaba para él muchas cosas. Todo, de hecho.

Allí y así estaba.

_Estoy aquí queriéndote, ahogándome  
entre fotos y cuadernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos  
que no puedo comprender.  
_

En un mar de memorias que alimentaban su vivir, una tortura deliciosa que, aunque a momentos podría matarle, era lo único que lo hacía seguir con vida. La imagen de Horo tatuada cual fotografía en su interior. Palabras de arrepentimiento escritas en su piel. Incomprensión de su comprensión tan sumisa y moribunda, rodeándolo como una niebla.

Taladró visualmente la figura en el espejo, lleno de rencor. Y la destruyó.

SPLACK.

El ruido del vidrio roto y cayendo por todos lados alertó a Ryu y Tamao, que acudieron al cuarto de Ren velozmente, para encontrarlo con la mano sangrante, y una sonrisa de satisfacción, de alivio en el rostro.

- ¡Joven Ren! – chilló la pelirosada, para proceder a sacar de una repisa del lugar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, en busca de vendas y otras cosas. Ryu, a su vez, alarmado, contempló los trozos de vidrio ensangrentados del suelo, para después mirar a su amigo, preocupado.

- … - el chino se vio reflejado en un pedazo de espejo casi triangular, caído en el lavamanos. Lo tomó con su mano herida, mirando el reflejo de ojos que lo miraban, y no dudó en apretarlo con toda su fuerza.

- ¡Ren¿Acaso estás loco?!

_Estoy enloqueciéndome, cambiándome  
un pie por la cara mía  
esta noche por el día y qué...  
_

Lo sacaron del baño, le curaron las heridas. Tamao se encargó de limpiar, y Ryu, muy en vano, trató de hablar con él. Que entendía cómo se sentía, pero que no era motivo para hacer esas estupideces. Que fuera fuerte, que nada era tan terrible. Que esto, y lo otro, y aquello. Mentiras piadosas. Nada que le entrara en la cabeza. El de la espada de madera finalmente lo dejó, cuando ya Tamao se encargaba del almuerzo (o sea, mucho rato después). Ren suspiró entre aliviado y resignado. Él era así, y necesitaba eliminar a quien lo miraba desde el maldito espejo, con esos ojos fríos y cobardes. ¿Qué querían que hiciera?

_Nada le puedo yo hacer  
_

Bajó a comer sin prisa alguna. Fue un corto lapso de tiempo: sentarse, agradecer, comer, retirarse. Tamao y Ryu no se atrevieron a meterle conversación. Bien por ellos. O por él.

Entró nuevamente en su habitación, y se sentó en el cómodo escritorio que le habían incorporado hacía algún tiempo. Se entretuvo un rato mirando el vendaje de su mano. Era como un mal chiste: la venda le daba muchas vueltas a la herida, como los demás le daban demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Soltó un resoplido lleno de amarga burla, y abrió el cajón. _Aquel_ cajón. Sacó montones de papeles de todos los tamaños, escritos por una o a veces ambas planas. Empezó a leer uno, y poco después lo arrugó. Siguió con otro. Duró un poco más, pero finalmente también fue a parar a la basura. Un tercero. _"Querido Horo"_ era lo único que había escrito en ese, antes de desistir. También lo arrugó.

_Las cartas que escribí, nunca las envié  
no querrá saber de mí  
_

Detestaba ese comportamiento tan humano que a veces tenía, de hacer cosas de las que finalmente se arrepentía, sin terminar usándolas para el fin con que las había hecho. Llegaban momentos en los que no se comprendía.

_No puedo entender, lo tonto que fui_

Aunque la realidad era que hacía mucho que no lograba comprenderse a sí mismo. Mucho.

_Es cuestión de tiempo y fe  
mil años con otros mil más  
son suficientes para amar _

A través de la ventana frente al escritorio, mientras aún sostenía la última carta que había arrugado, miró el cielo azul grisáceo. Su color triste y claro le recordó al ainu. Todo le recordaba al ainu.

- ¿Es que nunca voy a terminar de amarte? – preguntó con angustia al aire, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

_Estoy aquí, queriéndote, ahogándome  
entre fotos y cuadernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos  
que no puedo comprender.  
_

El teléfono sonó. Alguien abajo debió haber contestado, pues no fueron más de dos tintineos. Poco después, la voz de Tamao, desde afuera, le llegó débilmente.

- J-joven… Joven Ren… Don Yoh quiere hablarle por teléfono…

- … - se paró y guardó rápidamente sus papeles en el cajón, para enseguida abrir la puerta de su alcoba.- Gracias.- le dijo, con voz neutra, a la sonrojada pelirosa, antes de tomar el auricular (inalámbrico) y volver a encerrarse.- ¿Sí?

- ¡Hola Ren!

- Hola.- se sentó sobre su cama, impaciente por terminar tan inútil conversación.

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien.- mintió. _Nada va bien, Yoh. ¿No te diste cuenta?_

- Jijiji, qué bueno.

- Seh.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas?

- … - ¿Qué cosas? Recordó la escena del baño, e intuyó que Yoh sabía algo.- Bien.

- …

- Bueno, que disf…

- No finjas, Ren.

- …

- Le extrañas¿cierto? Aunque intentes no demostrarlo.

- …

- Sé que trataste de seguir con tu vida. No es tu culpa si no te es fácil. Creo que para nadie lo sería.

- …

- Así que… ¿Cómo estás, en verdad?

- ¿Cómo estoy…? – Se lo pensó un poco, produciendo un breve silencio.- Creo que voy a morirme Yoh. Traté, de veras que traté. Tú lo sabes. Todos lo saben. Pero es imposible. Imposible. Siempre supe que no podría olvidarlo, pero es peor: lo necesito. No soporto estar lejos de él... Así estoy.

_Estoy aquí, queriéndote, ahogándome  
entre fotos y cuadernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos  
que no puedo comprender.  
_

- Lo lamento mucho… - murmuró el Asakura, con voz triste. De verdad no quería que su amigo sufriera tanto, mas no podía hacer nada. Sólo apoyarlo. De hecho, lo había llamado especialmente para escucharlo, para que Ren se desahogara, porque sabía que para él sería menos difícil sin tener que mirarlo.

- Sí, yo igual.

- Así que… ¿Rompiste el espejo?

- Lo siento.

- Jijiji.

- ¿Lo supo Anna?

- Sí ñ.ñ

- Bueno… no pude evitarlo… Dile que lo pagaré.

- Ya lo da por hecho… Dime… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No lo sé. Sentí que iba a volverme loco. Es decir, creo que últimamente siempre me siento así, pero entonces fue peor…

_Estoy enloqueciéndome, cambiándome  
un pie por la cara mía  
esta noche por el día, y qué._

- Creo entender…

- Hmpf… - resopló poco convencido. No debía de ser muy fácil entenderlo. Menos para alguien feliz como Yoh.

- …

- …

- …

- … Yoh.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Crees que se olvidó de mí? – articuló como pudo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Pensar la pregunta no se comparaba a expresarla con palabras, y menos si era a alguien más. Cerró los ojos, mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

- No lo creo.- replicó con toda la sinceridad que pudo. No sabía si, a fin de cuentas, le hacía daño al chino diciéndole eso, pero en verdad dudaba mucho que Horo-horo lo hubiera olvidado en tan poco tiempo. De hecho, imaginaba que no estaba mucho mejor que Ren, aunque como aún no recibía cartas o llamadas de él, le era muy difícil estar seguro de ello.

- Él…

- …

- ¿... Sabrá que volví?

- No lo sé, Ren. Pero no lo creo. Se fue antes de verte.

- Pero… Sabe que le espero… ¿no?

_Si aún piensas algo en mí  
sabes que sigo esperándote_

- …

- Yoh…

- Me… me parece que Horo cree que… que ya no lo quieres…

- …

- Lo siento mucho.

- …

- ¿Ren…?

Estrelló el auricular contra su pared, haciéndolo añicos.

Dolía tanto que se lo dijeran… Tanto… Cayó al suelo, sintiendo que no podía respirar.

_Estoy aquí queriéndote, ahogándome  
entre fotos y cuadernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos que  
_

Sintió que los ojos le ardían, sin embargo no le importó. Respiró con mucho esfuerzo, intentando tranquilizarse.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – mas no pudo, y sólo se le ocurrió gritar. Gritar con todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones, para tratar en vano de sacarse todo eso de adentro.

_Estoy enloqueciéndome, cambiándome  
un pie por la cara mía  
esta noche por el día, y qué... _

Recargó su frente contra el frío suelo de madera, derrotado. ¿Acaso tendría que pasar así el resto de su vida? Allí, miserable, bajo la sombra del peor error de su vida.

_Estoy aquí_

_(Estoy aquí queriéndote)_

Enamorado hasta las patas de un chico que quizá nunca le perdonaría el haberlo abandonado. Si es que aún le recordaba. Porque nadie sabía nada de Horo-horo desde que se había ido, probablemente para siempre. Por su culpa.

_Estoy aquí..._

_(Estoy enloqueciéndome)_

Golpeó con los puños el suelo, queriendo destrozarlo, como se había destrozado a sí mismo. Tal vez asustaría a los otros dos actuales habitantes, pero poco le importaba. Que creyeran lo que quisieran.

_(Estoy aquí queriéndote, ahogándome)  
_

Total, tal vez no se equivocaban del todo.

_Enloqueciéndome  
_

Sus nudillos empezaron a sangrarle, ensuciando el suelo casi intacto, al contrario de sus manos. Golpeó como nunca había golpeado, no supo por cuánto rato. Quizá se había, en efecto, vuelto loco. No le importaba. Ya nada respecto a él mismo le importaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, un chico de pelo azulado miraba inseguro una vitrina que contenía varios boletos de muestra, entre ellos, uno con destino a Tokio.

The end.

**Kya… u.u**

**Ya lo sé, es un poco corto… y aburrido… pero es un eslabón de la no tan larga cadena hacia el final. Tenía la duda entre esta canción y "Después de ti", de quién sabe xD pero me decidí por ésta porque la letra le iba como anillo al dedo, y descubrí un fic de estos mismos que tenía el título de la otra, y bueno no sé… :3 Por cierto, disculpen esa obsesión mía con lo de "un mes" xD no sé de dónde lo saqué xD!**

**Espero que manden Reviews ToT es que me gusta que sean 9 por capítulo, es como una manía. ¡Claro que sólo respecto a este fic, eh! Y si recibo más, pues bueno, qué le haré n0n**

**Y hablando de cantidad de reviews, estoy esperando recibir unos pocos más en Lazos Incorrectos :D es que en el primer capítulo recibí 10, y quería mantenerlo… Si no les cuesta nada decir dos palabras ¬¬ (por ejemplo: "Está malo" o "Síguelo please" xD). En fin se viene el penúltimo capítulo!! Espero que continuén leyendo. Bye y feliz Navidad! n.n **


	5. Pero me acuerdo de tí

**Me sorprendo a mí misma :O**

**He aquí la _suite_ :P**

**Por ahora, les informo que es la canción Pero me Acuerdo de ti, de Christina Aguilera, y también:**

**- Horo's POV**

**- Contiene un personaje inventado, creo que comúnmente llamado OOC O.O (se ruega informar xD)**

**- … esop :P**

**De verdad espero que les guste n.n**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

Estoy mirando ese pequeño papel impreso por ambos lados, que no es ni único en el mundo, ni tampoco algo importante dentro de él. Sin embargo, desde que lo ví en la vitrina de la estación de buses… mi mente simplemente se nubló. Ni siquiera se suponía que pasara por aquí, yo… Qué más da. El hecho es que estoy aquí, dudando de nuevo. No puedo creerlo.

Ya llevo varias semanas en Hokkaido, y creí que me había aclimatado. Es decir: conseguí un trabajo temporal, del cual estoy juntando dinero suficiente para viajar por mi cuenta; volví donde mis padres y Pilika, que me recibieron llenos de alegría; y hasta encontré una novia. Sí, una novia. No la amo ni la mitad de lo que te amo a ti, Ren, pero ella… ella de verdad me quiere. Me hace reír, me espera a la salida del trabajo, va a mi casa de visita… Ella sería incapaz de hacerme sufrir. Hasta hace poco, mi vida parecía haber vuelto a ser la de hacía tiempo…

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal,  
Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar,_

En el trabajo, mis compañeros son muy amables y la pasamos bastante bien. El jefe es realmente comprensivo, y cuando llego tarde o falto por alguna razón, siempre me perdona y me dice que agradezca que le agrado. Algunos de mis colegas se han vuelto muy cercanos a mí, incluso podría llamarlos amigos. No podría (ni siquiera intentaría) compararlos a Yoh y los demás, pero el hecho de saber que cuento con ellos hace mi estadía aquí extremadamente completa, mucho más de lo que imaginé que sería. Creo que todo chico envidiaría mi situación: familia, amor, trabajo y dinero, amistad…

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que me va muy bien  
_

Al principio ni siquiera tenía ánimos para salir de mi casa. ¿Podrás algún día llegar a comprender cómo me sentía? Porque la verdad, lo dudo. Justo antes de venirme, hubo un cortísimo instante en el que hasta aluciné con tu voz llamándome. ¡Estaba enfermo, demonios! Al llegar aquí, estaba convencido de que nunca iba a mejorar, de que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida destrozado, carcomido por ese dulce pasado que me arrebataste hace un par de meses. Pero con el tiempo, gracias a mi familia y a la gran suerte que he tenido, logré ir recuperándome lentamente. Hubo un corto lapso de tiempo en el que hubiera jurado que te había olvidado.

_Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar,  
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar,_

Mi vida era brillante, y cualquier rastro de angustia o dolor había desaparecido. El viejo Horo-horo había regresado…

_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo  
_

Sí… Eso parecía. Hasta hace un par de días.

Mencioné a mi novia¿no? Se llama Hikari, y es un año mayor que yo. Lo último podría sorprenderte. Lo que pasa es que me acostumbré a querer a gente más madura que yo. O más seria, dependiendo del caso. Bueno, pues Hikari es así: madurísima a pesar de ser tan joven. Siempre he pensado, desde que la conocí gracias a mi hermana, que su nombre le va muy bien: _Hikari_ significa, como bien debes saberlo, "_Luz_", y esta chica, cuando yo seguía hundido en esa angustiante oscuridad, de pronto aparece y me ilumina… No es que sea algo mágico o digno de contar, pero es uno de los detalles más lindos de lo que ella ha sido para mí. Bueno, el caso es que, hace un par de días, Hikari fue a buscarme al trabajo, a pesar de que yo salía más tarde que de costumbre. Le pregunté a dónde le gustaría ir, pero me confesó que ya lo había decidido, y que me daría una sorpresa. Y si que me sorprendí, al llegar a ese restaurante chino.

_- ¿Sucede algo, Horo-chan? Estaba segura de que te gustaba…_

_- N-no, no pasa nada. Claro que me gusta._

Entramos al lugar, y nos instalamos en una mesa bien iluminada, como ella las prefiere. Creí que iba a poder soportarlo, es decir, tú no eres la única persona del mundo a la que le gusta la comida china ¿cierto? No podía echarme a morir por una coincidencia como esa…

Sin embargo, la camarera nos llevó los servicios. Y Hikari pidió palillos. Como tú. Y yo sé que puede parecerte una idiotez, pero por mucho que traté, no pude aguantarme las lágrimas.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma_

_- ¿Sucede algo?_

_- No, qué va. Es que hace un rato que me estoy aguantando las ganas de ir al baño, jeje. Enseguida vuelvo…_

_- Está bien. No te demores¿bueno?_

Entré al maldito baño y lloré durante cinco miserables minutos. Sí, _muy_ miserables. ¿Acaso es normal que una pequeñez como aquella, un detalle tan ínfimo, te afecte tanto? Yo sabía la respuesta, por mucho que me doliera reconocerlo. Y, encerrado en el excusado de ese restaurante, con mi linda y amable novia esperándome con una sonrisa, entendí que no te había olvidado del todo. Para nada, de hecho.

Volví con Hikari, luego de enjuagarme los ojos y comprobar que no se notaba que había estado llorando.

_- Ya llegué…_

_- ¿Seguro que no pasa nada?_

_- Sí. ¿Por qué?_

_- … Por nada._

Ella mintió, yo lo sé. Sin embargo, yo también lo hice, aunque de una manera totalmente egoísta, mientras que ella lo hizo de un modo completamente distinto. Ella me mintió porque supo, al verme luego de volver, que no estaba bien, que si me preguntaba algo, me lastimaría. Como te dije, es una chica increíblemente madura y valiosa. No la merezco…

Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera me siento tan mal por engañarla como lo hago. Me avergüenza demasiado decirlo, pero debo hacerlo: le he dicho que la amo. Sí, así de bajo caí: le estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí. La diferencia, Ren, es que yo voy a decirle la verdad. Yo no quiero romperle el corazón. Además, cuando le dije que la amaba, fue porque ella me lo pidió. Puede que haya notado que no estaba siendo sincero. Pero al recordar lo mezquino que he sido con Hikari, y esto es algo que me da mucha, mucha rabia, hay algo que eclipsa mi sentimiento de culpabilidad, que me vuelve casi inconsciente de mi bajeza: eres tú.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
_

Y, rayos, cómo me destroza darme cuenta de eso. Me fui, dejé un sinfín de cosas en Tokio con el objetivo de cerrar tu capítulo, y resulta que, haga lo que haga, esté con quien esté, allí estás tú, conmigo. Y sin embargo, al pensar en ti, sé que estoy solo. Eso es lo que me lastima más que nada.

Después de ese incidente, si es que así podemos llamarlo, todo se ha estado complicando. Cuando me creí sanado, sonreía con facilidad, casi sin razón. Ahora la mayoría de mis sonrisas son forzadas, si es que no son tristes o torcidas… Hay veces que no duran más de dos segundos.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa_

Me gustaría odiarte, me gustaría poder echarte la culpa, porque si no fuera por ti, yo sería el chico más feliz de la condenada Tierra, porque tengo todo lo que se puede pedir. Pero no puedo. No puedo culparte, porque llegué a entender que, como le dije hace algún tiempo a Yoh, al dejarme me hiciste un favor… Porque si te quedabas sabiendo que no me querías, creo que yo simplemente me habría muerto. Prefiero, aunque haya dolido, que me hayas dejado con la verdad, a haber seguido hundido en esa mentira, en ese juego tuyo. En cuanto a odiarte… aunque creo que ese tema ya es antiguo… e inútil, por cierto. Yo sé, tú sabes, él sabe, etc., que no puedo. No puedo, porque te amo. No puedo, porque un solo detalle relacionado contigo logró derrumbar todas mis expectativas, todos mis planes. Todo mi hasta ahora reparado mundo.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas  
_

El jefe me insinuó un posible ascenso. ¿Sabes lo que es eso¿Sabes lo que significa? Que podría ganar el doble, que podría comprarles a mis padres una casa mucho más grande y bonita, que si quisiera, podría llegar y pedirle matrimonio a Hikari, y comprar nuestro propio hogar y tener una hermosa familia. Podría iniciar una campaña para proteger la naturaleza, que de a poco iría evolucionando. Podría alcanzar el éxito que siempre quise.

_Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar,  
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad_

Sí, podría. Podría, incluso, pescar mis cosas y desaparecer, olvidarme de todos y todo de una condenada vez. Olvidar a todos los que me hicieron sentir en casa. Olvidarme a mí mismo, que creí haber vuelto a ser, y olvidar este martirio que no me deja en paz.

_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo  
_

Pero aunque lo haga, tú vas a seguir aquí, Ren. Aunque deje de ser lo que sea que soy ahora, tú siempre vas a volver para atormentarme.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
_

Para hacerme sentir, nuevamente, inseguro, desprotegido ante todas estas buenas personas que me aprecian.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma_

Para darle a la vida ese gustillo amargo, desagradable, al que terminas acostumbrándote, y que termina volviéndote loco si desaparece. Y si está allí, ídem.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa_

Para hacer que sienta la necesidad de encerrarme en todos los baños de todos los sitios de Hokkaido, con excusas baratas, a llorar por todo esto que está destruyéndome, que no consigo entender. ¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo? **¿Por qué mierda sigo amándote?**

Pues a pesar de todo lo que he dicho y contado, a pesar de todo lo que te he estado echando en cara desde hace un rato, te informo, Ren Tao, que sí, sigo amándote. Ya habrás comprobado que no me canso de decirlo. Siempre supe que eso no cambiaría, hasta ese periodo en el que todo funcionaba con normalidad. Pero me equivoqué, y no me apena para nada admitirlo.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

No me turba gritarle al mundo que cada respiro que doy es un susurro inaudible de tu nombre, y cada sonrisa que esbozo al dormir es por ti, por alguna alegría que me causaste que aflora en ese viejo baúl de mi mente denominado _Memoria_.

Y hace unos días, estaba en la oficina. De la nada, había caído una llovizna ligera, que fue incrementando con el pasar de las horas. Hikari me llamó para avisarme que le era imposible irme a buscar, y yo le dije que no era grave, que dejáramos la salida para otro día. Finalmente, salí, sin preocuparme por buscar un paraguas. Pero de verdad llovía fuerte, así que correteé hasta encontrar un lugar techado para esperar. Y créeme que en mi pueblo no es fácil encontrar sitios seguros para esperar que pase una llovizna. Bueno, pues, llegué hasta un viejo almacén, y me dí cuenta de que no sólo lo conocía: estaba justo al frente del lugar donde compro los boletos para viajar a Tokio. Al principio eso no significó nada para mí… pero entonces, no sé qué fue lo que lo hizo, pero algo que creo que siempre ignoraré me impulsó a ir a la estación… y seguí ese impulso. Y adivina¿Qué fue lo primero que ví en una de las vitrinas? Uno de aquellos boletos que tan bien conozco. Fue automático: cuando me dí cuenta, estaba ya formado en la fila de compradores.

Y me aterré. Quiero decir: está más que claro el significado que tienen esos malditos papelitos ahora. Siendo sinceros, no tengo idea si alguna vez has vuelto donde Yoh, pero si yo lo hago, cabe la posibilidad de verte: tú mismo me dijiste que ibas a volver alguna vez. Já. Si por eso te esperé…

Salí corriendo, a pesar de que el clima seguía igual. Realmente me asustó muchísimo lo que había estado, aún de modo inconsciente, a punto de hacer. Sentí cómo las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada, y me senté un rincón _x_ del pueblo, porque ya no podía aguantar más.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
_

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Llegué a mi casa empapado, una hora después. Mi familia me esperaba para cenar. Me cambié y comimos juntos, y llegué a mi alcoba sonriendo por un chiste de la loca de mi hermana. Ya no me acuerdo de cuál, pero ¿acaso tiene importancia? Cerré la puerta, miré por la ventana, ví la lluvia estrellándose contra el vidrio. Pensé en lo frío que estaba ese pobre vidrio, obligado a proteger a gente que no conoce. Sí, lo sé: tengo la cabeza llena de mierda… Frío. Frío. Detestas el frío¿no? Cesé de sonreír.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
y se borra mi sonrisa  
_

Diablos.

Diablos.

Diablos.

Lo hice de nuevo, Ren. Arruiné todo de nuevo. Quiero mucho a Hikari, quiero mucho a mis padres y a Pilika, aprecio enormemente a mis compañeros de trabajo… Pero lo voy a echar a perder. Siempre echo a perder lo que me hace feliz. Me pasó lo mismo contigo. Fui un tonto, un idiota. No es tu culpa… no. Yo soy un pegajoso, siempre traté de retenerte, y sé que eso te cansaba y…

¿Sabes? Ahora estoy así de cerca de romper a llorar de nuevo. Si no estuviera en un lugar público, lo haría sin pensarlo. El dolor te limpia. Eso me han dicho. Já. Entonces yo debo estar reluciente…

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
y mi mundo se hace trizas  
_

Una cola empieza a formarse. Casi como reflejo, me ubico en ella.

¿Qué estoy haciendo¿No es un error¿Quién me asegura que no voy a sufrir sin motivos, al llegar a la pensión y descubrir que nunca más volviste, aún sin saber que me fui?

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

¿Tú?

Ni en broma. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto… bueno, de hecho sí, me refiero a que ahora es mi responsabilidad todo lo que llegue a pasar… Vaya, estoy temblando.

La fila avanza.

De repente, siento la necesidad de salirme, de darle el puesto a la señora de atrás, que, al contrario de mí, sí tiene una razón clara y precisa para estar aquí, ahora.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

Pero yo también tengo una…

No. No, no, no. No voy a cometer ese error. Yo había decidido no volver nunca. Desaparecer. No voy a echar todos estos días de esfuerzo por la borda así como así. Ni siquiera lo hablé con Hikari, ni con nadie…

_Pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me_

Lo siento Ren, pero no tengo por qué arriesgarme de esta manera. Te parecerá egoísta, pero no quiero sufrir más. Aquí sufro, es verdad, pero no tanto como lo haré al darme cuenta de que siempre fue como lo temí desde un principio: Me mentiste, te fuiste, y yo quise creer otra cosa. Nunca me amaste, nunca vas a ir a buscarme.

No voy a soportarlo.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
_

Repito, por última vez, que no es mi intención olvidarte. Pero por lo menos ahora tengo eso: algo que olvidar. Si vuelvo y me percato de que no hay nada que olvidar, mi vida no tendría sentido, y sólo me quedaría morir. Y yo no voy a hacerle eso a Hikari, ni a mi familia. ¡Tengo un gran futuro, maldición! No pienso perder todo eso por algo que podría no ser _nada_.

La fila casi no existe.

Pero ya no quiero seguir en ella. Es una incoherencia: tú no lo mereces, yo no lo merezco, ellos no lo merecen. Nadie sale ganando. Nadie.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
_

Lo siento mucho, Ren, si es que tenías la ilusión de hacerme sufrir un poco más con un nuevo e hiriente desengaño. No caeré en el mismo juego dos veces.

La fila se esfumó.

Pasa un corto instante.

Me voy.

Lo lamento, Tao Ren. Tendré que decirlo. Tendría que hacerlo algún día:

- Adiós…

_Pero me acuerdo de ti..._

Adiós Hikari, Pilika, mamá y papá.

Adiós, Hokkaido.

Compré el boleto…

Estoy arriba del bus.

The end.

**Wiii n0n muchas gracias por los reviews! A los que no dejan el mail, me disculpo por no responderles, pero no sé a dónde xD y la verdad encuentro terriblemente confuso responder en el mismo fic… espero no les moleste u.u pero de verdad que aprecio a todos y cada uno de los lectores que se dan la molestia de mandar críticas o ánimo. ¡Gracias! n.n**

**¿Y¿qué les pareció¿Bonito, feo, mamón xD? En lo personal, me agradó cómo quedó, aunque vayan perdiendo longitud :P**

**Me dí cuenta de que algunas veces se hace más fácil escribir en POV.**

**Queda UN CAPÍTULO :O **

**Oh My God! ToT**

**Será mi primer fic largo terminado!!! **

**Me avergüenzo ToT Culpabilidad Inmerecida se fue a las pailas (por ahora), y éste supuesto SONGFIC DE UN CAPÍTULO se alargó xD**

**Se vienen millares de Fics nuevos e.e**

**Son en su gran totalidad RenxHoro**

**Excepto por el premio de La mejor Navidad de todas, que es un HaoxHoroxRen, del cual ya llevo algo escrito.**

**Eso sería n.n**

**Nos vemos dentro de poco n.n**


	6. Ámame

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ToT**

**En realidad, sí xD Finalmente el final…**

**Primero que nada, les diré que la canción (por si no lo notaron xD) es Ámame, de Alexander Pires, según tengo entendido. En realidad, siempre pensé en esta canción para el final, aunque no sé por qué. Simplemente me gustaba como terminación … No hay final como el sexo xDDDDD porque sí, señores (aunque dudo que sean muchos HOMBRES los que van a leer esto xD), escribí mi primer lemon, y ustedes están a unos cuantos párrafos de leerlo! OwO **

**Ya qué xP Abajo están todas las aclaraciones que me acordé de escribir (léase: NO todas las necesarias xD), así que, por última vez, les dejo seguir con el fic…**

**Ámame**

Horo-horo bajó del bus algo cansado por el viaje. No había podido, durante todas esas horas, conciliar el sueño. Su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz: nadie en Hokkaido estaba al corriente de su retorno a la pensión. Por otra parte, el nerviosismo lo consumía. No sabía qué esperar, si ilusionarse o prepararse para lo peor. Pero ya no había modo de regresar. con las manos temblándole pero decidido se encaminó hacia Funbari En.

-.-.-.-.-

Ren miraba la televisión, distraído. Ya no llevaba la mano vendada. Le aliviaba pensar que Yoh y Anna regresarían sólo al día siguiente, y que, por ahora, disponía de mucho tiempo para meditar. Tamao y Ryu habían ido a hacer las compras. Comenzó a hacer _zapping_, deseoso de encontrar algo mejor que el programa de cocina que acababa de empezar, y llegó a un reportaje sobre carreras de Snowboarding. Sonrió con amargura y algo de nostalgia, dejando el control remoto sobre el sofá, mientras sus ojos vagaban perdidos por el paisaje nevado de las montañas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran golpes lentos, bastante débiles, que no logró reconocer. Fastidiado por la ausencia de la servidumbre – como cariñosamente llamaba a la pelirosa y al de la espada de madera- , se dirigió hacia la entrada, sin entusiasmo alguno. Abrió la endemoniada puerta para encontrarse con…

Horo-horo sintió como si le patearan el estómago, al encontrarse frente al chico de ojos dorados. Así que sí estaba allí… Había considerado aquella posibilidad, mas no imaginó nunca que sería él quien le recibiría. Notó que sus mejillas le ardían de repente y que innumerables escalofríos se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero desistió. Ya había llegado¿no?

- Horo…horo. – pronunció el Tao, sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué hacía allí¿Acaso después de todo realmente se había vuelto loco?

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, abrió del todo la puerta, invitando al ainu a pasar. Por su parte, el Usui desvió la mirada, y finalmente, se decidió a entrar, cuidando de no pasar cerca del chino al hacerlo. Oyó cómo el último cerraba la puerta detrás de él, y tuvo la sensación de haber quedado atrapado.

- ¿Y los demás? – su voz salió extremadamente tímida, muy diferente de la usual. Caminó hacia la sala, pues el recibidor, de pronto, le pareció muy estrecho. Su corazón latía monstruosamente rápido, tanto, que casi le dolía. Concentró su vista en el suelo, cuidando todos sus movimientos. Incómodo.

- Pues… - lo examinó con disimulo, siguiéndolo hasta la sala. Notó lo inseguro que estaba, cosa que le oprimió el pecho. No esperaba que lo tratara con la mayor de las confianzas, pero se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que tenía miedo… sin mencionar que prácticamente lo estaba persiguiendo.- Ryu y Tamao fueron a hacer las compras, y Anna e Yoh están en Izumo.

- Ah… - ésta vez, la voz del norteño salió casi como un estremecimiento. Perfecto. Maravilloso: estaban solos. Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora se sentía desprotegido.

- Puedes sentarte.- Obedeció a Ren sin titubear, convencido de que sus piernas no daban para mucho más. Ya acomodado sobre el sofá, centró su completa atención en sus manos, lleno de impotencia. ¡Cuántas cosas que preguntar, que gritar, y no se atrevía ni a mirar al chino a los ojos! Torció la boca, aguantando un suspiro frustrado.- Así que… regresaste… - la voz de Ren le llegó de cerca y, al elevar discretamente la vista, descubrió que estaba sentado junto a él, demasiado próximo para su gusto.

- Yo… - Quitando su vista del Tao, retrocedió sin temor a que lo notara. El asunto era simple: no lo quería así de cerca. No deseaba confundirse o salir lastimado de nuevo. Sin embargo, al sentir una mano sujetando con firmeza su brazo, se detuvo en seco.

- No te alejes…

_Ven a mí, dulce amor,_

Algo hubo en la forma en que Ren se lo pidió, que lo obligó a obedecer. Se quedó donde estaba, mientras sus ojos se fijaban, con disimulo, en la mano de Ren en su brazo. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo tenía así de cerca¿Hacía cuánto que la piel del chino no rozaba la suya? De pronto, tenía la urgente necesidad de tener el cuerpo del Tao rodeándolo… Sacudió la cabeza, entre asustado y avergonzado.

_Horo-horo… Sigues igual de hermoso… ¿Me extrañaste¿Por qué volviste¿Por mí, acaso? Horo¿Por qué no me miras¿Por qué estás temblando? No voy a hacerte daño. Lo sabes¿no?_

Ren contempló al hokkaideño, dudando entre si hacer o decir algo, o quedarse así por el resto de su vida, contemplando su rostro perfecto, lleno de inseguridad. Quería hablarle y hacerlo sentir bien… Pero no sabía cómo actuar. No quería atemorizarlo más de lo que ya parecía. Deseó, entonces, que el norteño hiciera un esfuerzo, y lo ayudara. ¿Podía Horo-horo facilitar las cosas, mirándole de una maldita vez, atreviéndose a hablarle?

_Ayúdame a cambiar este destino_

- Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – el peliceleste se esforzó y formuló la vacía pregunta, impaciente por matar ese tenso silencio que sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

- He estado quedándome aquí desde hace un tiempo… ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Este… Bueno, en Hokkaido, conseguí trabajo… tal vez me asciendan…

- Entonces¿piensas volver pronto?

_No. Dí que no, Horo. Te lo ruego, quédate aquí conmigo… ._

**Ren, no me hagas esto… te lo suplico, cambia de tema, si quieres búrlate de mí o algo… pero no hablemos de eso, no ahora. ¿No entiendes que me lastima creer que de veras te importa? Sé que estás jugando, pero por favor detente. ¿No ves que ya me hiciste suficiente daño?**

_¡Sálvame! por favor,_

_Que tengo el corazón partido en dos._

En lugar de responder, el norteño miró a Ren con los ojos cargados de angustia, pidiéndole, con la mirada, todo lo que no llegaba a expresar con palabras.

El Tao observó aquellos maravillosos ojos oscuros, que alguna vez lo contemplaron con amor y dulzura. ¿Acaso ahora, llenos de aquel brillo melancólico, producto de haber vivido experiencias dolorosas, le resultaban tan o incluso más atrayentes?

Horo-horo, frente a la analítica mirada del chino, la cual juzgó imposible de sostener, tuvo la intención de bajar la cabeza, pero una suave mano, que antes se encontraba sobre su brazo, sostuvo su mejilla con delicadeza, una delicadeza que bastó para inmovilizarlo.

_No dejes de mirarme…_

_Dame mas, quiero más,_

_De esa bendita forma en que me miras._

- H-horo-horo…, tú…

- …

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé… - confesó, lanzándose al vacío y sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás.

- Ren, mejor no…

- Lo lamento mucho. Sé que te lastimé…

- ¡Ya basta!

- Te amo.

Podía parecer cursi, o excesivamente dulce. ¿Acaso importaba? Sólo estaban ellos dos, y para él, en ese momento, sólo existía Horo.

_Solo tú, sólo yo,_

- Mentiroso.

**¡Cállate¿Por qué, Ren¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? No tienes perdón. Falso, mentiroso. No te creo. ¡Tú no me amas, y nunca me amaste¡Me mentiste, así que no sigas haciéndolo!**

- ¡¡No estoy mintiendo!!

Miró los ojos cristalinos de Ren, que había adoptado una adolorida expresión. Sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse, e intentó endurecer su semblante. En vano. La mano en su mejilla se deslizó lentamente, a penas tocándolo, mas solamente el roce bastaba para embriagarlo.

_Caricias que me roben la razón._

_¿Por qué¿Por qué crees que miento¿No viniste porque me perdonaste¿Qué otra razón podrías tener, eh? No finjas, por favor. Dímelo; dime que tú también me amas. Dime que, como yo, nunca dejaste de hacerlo…_

_Ámame,_

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? – interrogó al finalmente, con la voz quebrada y cargada de dolor. No quiso mirarlo, reacio a llorar frente a él otra vez.

- Mi… familia… Tenía miedo. Tú eres fuerte, pero yo… yo nunca había sentido algo así; tenía miedo de perderte… - se sintió como un idiota que balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, mas esa era la verdad, todo lo que decía era cierto y no sabía cómo expresarlo con mayor claridad.

- ¿Acaso crees que yo estaba acostumbrado a sentir amor, Ren? – Indagó, casi indignado.- Yo también tenía miedo, pero…

- Todavía lo sientes¿verdad? – Llevó ambas manos al cuello del sweater del ainu, para aproximarlo a él e impedir que desviara la mirada.- Dime la verdad.

- …

- …

- Sí, yo…- pero esa sola palabra bastaba, esa afirmación era lo que Ren pedía.

Interrumpió al norteño, besándolo con suavidad mientras se apegaba aún más a él.

Horo no opuso resistencia alguna. Por el contrario, se encargó él mismo de acercarse un poco, extasiado por esos labios que no pensó volvería a probar. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, convencerse de que era cierto lo que Ren decía. Necesitaba entregar todo el amor que había reprimido durante ese tiempo, y que había comenzado a aniquilarlo de a poco, en medio de esa falsa vida reconstruida que ahora mismo se le antojaba distante, lejana.

_Acércate y ámame._

Ren sintió los brazos del ainu tensarse, dudando entre abrazarlo o no. Rozó su mejilla con la de Horo, sonriendo para sí, mientras susurraba en su oído.

- Hazlo…

_Regálame de a poco tu calor,_

_Atrévete a mi amor._

Al instante, el norteño se aferró a él al casi desesperadamente, mientras el beso iba ganando intensidad. Ren lo acostó en el sillón, sin romper el contacto, quedando sobre él.

Al sentir la proximidad de sus cuerpos, Horo lo apartó, interrogándolo con los ojos. Y obtuvo una respuesta que nunca hubiera esperado: una sonrisa.

_No tengas miedo_

_Y solo ámame,_

Y aquel gesto por parte de Ren bastó para tranquilizarlo. Sintió algo duro bajo su espalda, y deshizo el abrazo para sacar…

- ¿Un control? – miró la televisión, recién percatándose de que estaba encendida, y sonrió, con las mejillas coloradas.- ¿Estabas viendo Snowboarding? – inquirió con una nota traviesa en la voz.

- … - el chino dirigió su vista hacia cualquier lado, mientras su rostro adoptaba un fuerte color rojo. Frunció el ceño, avergonzado por haber quedado al descubierto, y para peor, en una situación como _esa_.

Mas se sorprendió bastante al sentir los labios de Horo sobre los suyos, incitándolo a reanudar el beso. No dudó en responderle, enviciándose con aquella cálida y agradable sensación, que se volvía cada vez más necesaria. Infinita.

_Ahora y siempre_

_Ámame._

¿Por qué Ryu y Tamao aún no regresaban¿Era coincidencia que se encontraran solos?

Parecían ser los únicos en el mundo. Y tener a Horo-horo era más que suficiente. Lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

_El mundo se inventó para los dos_

_No tiene la pasión de explicación_

El ambiente se tornó aún más íntimo cuando los labios de Ren se deslizaron por el cuello del norteño, mientras sus manos levantaban su sweater con lentitud, con la meta de quitárselo. Horo-horo se dejó hacer, respirando con dificultad al sentir las manos de Ren rozando su piel de vez en cuando.

_Junto a ti seducción,_

Poco tiempo después, el ainu se encontraba, en lugar de su sweater, sólo con su blanca camiseta sin mangas, dedicado a ayudar al chino a despojarse de su propio abrigo. Finalmente, ambos terminaron en camiseta, sin embargo estaban lejos de sentir frío. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, reviviendo aquella sensación adictiva, mientras sus caderas se movían casi imperceptiblemente, incrementando la pasión del beso.

- Ren…

Sus cuerpos en entero exigían un mayor contacto, mientras sus pulsos aceleraban poco a poco.

_Enciendes uno a uno mis sentidos._

- Horo… horo… - jadeó dentro del beso, acariciando su cuerpo con lentitud.

- Ren… Déjame… nh… sentirte cerca… - atrajo al chino hacia sí, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como si pudiera desvanecerse.

El Tao se sorprendió levemente al ser abrazado por Horo, y no pudo reprimir una nueva sonrisa, mientras él mismo lo rodeaba con sus propios brazos.

_Quédate con mi amor,_

_Envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor._

- Podría quedarme así para siempre… - murmuró con el rostro vuelto hacia el ainu, con el resto de su cuerpo descansando sobre el del último.

_Viviré siempre así,_

- ¿De veras…? – quiso saber, abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras lo estrechaba aún más, sintiendo que el aire era cada vez más cálido.

- Sí… - apoyándose en sus brazos, evitando obligar al norteño a soltarlo, cambió de posición, para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.- No importa lo que pase, o lo que los demás piensen… Yo… creo que voy a amarte hasta la muerte… - aprisionó los labios tibios de Horo, mientras éste volvía a atraerle hacia sí.- Incluso…- continuó hablando dentro del beso.- después de… haber muerto…- finalizó como pudo, con el rostro encendido. Y es que no era mucha su costumbre de decir ese tipo de cosas.

_Enamorado digan lo que digan._

- Yo… también, Ren… Sólo podría amarte a tí… a nadie… más.- replicó, luego de recibir cada palabra pronunciada por el chino como una suerte de bálsamo para su alma herida, sin mencionar el alivio que le producía el poder confesar sus propias emociones después de tanto tiempo de haberlas escondido.

_Y seré para ti_

- Más te… vale… - advirtió, logrando que Horo sonriera con ternura.

- Eres… el único que… diría algo como… eso… mmmm…

_Porque tú eres uno en un millón_

Las manos del chino exploraron por debajo de la camiseta de Horo, primero de manera suave, y luego con mayor rapidez. El norteño hizo lo propio, mientras sus besos se tornaban cada vez más apasionados.

- Ah… - el ainu soltó un tímido gemido en cuanto las caderas de Ren entraron en pleno contacto con las suyas.

- Horo… - volvió a besarlo ansiosamente, mientras sus respiraciones se volvían bastante agitadas.

- Ren… dilo de… nuevo…

- Mm… ¿Qué cosa…?

- Que me… amas…

_Ámame,_

- Hn… - no pudo evitar resoplar entre impaciente por la situación y divertido por la petición.- Te amo, Horokeu Usui… - comenzó, lentamente, a deslizar su prenda superior hacia arriba, acariciando de paso el cuerpo caliente del norteño.

- … - ayudó al chino en su tarea, levantando los brazos, terminando vestido de la cintura para abajo. Se acomodó de manera que quedaran sentados, Ren encima de él.- Yo también te amo… - susurró, sus rostros a penas separados por pocos centímetros.

- ¿Quieres… - Ren volvió al cuello del de Hokkaido, acariciando la zona suavemente con sus labios.- demostrármelo, Horo?

_Acércate y ámame._

Por cualquier respuesta, el shaman de hielo empezó a desabrochar cuidadosamente la camiseta de Ren, que, como toda su ropa, era china. No demoró mucho en eso, y al terminar, sólo atinó a apegarse lo más que pudo a su koi, logrando que aquella suave piel acariciara la suya.

- Ren… - jadeó sin poder contenerse, cuando el último, sin abandonar su cuello, empezó a moverse contra él.

- Horo… horo… - susurró, incrementando el roce.

_Regálame de a poco tu calor,_

_Atrévete a mi amor_

- Espera.

De un momento a otro, Ren cayó casi de espalda sobre el sofá, anonadado por el ligero empujón que le dio Horo, que, con el fin de separarse del chino, había caído sobre el suelo.

- … ¿Qué sucede? – interrogó sin pestañear, tratando muy en vano de regular su respiración. Se asustó levemente ante el silencio del hokkaideño, que se incorporó sin prisa alguna.

- … - miró a Ren, recostado en el sofá, confundido por su extraña actitud, y eso le dolió. Le dolió lo que había hecho, es decir, lo que había detenido (o _no_ había hecho, más bien); y le dolió lo que iba a hacer.

- Oye.- contempló al de pelo celeste mientras éste, con una extraña mirada en el rostro, mirada que por cierto no le agradó en lo más mínimo, se sentaba sobre el sillón nuevamente. Y nuevamente, con la intención de ubicarse lejos de él.

- Tengo una novia en Hokkaido.- soltó todo de corrido, imaginando que así sería menos difícil. Dios santo, tal vez ni siquiera valía la pena estarle diciendo eso, es decir, era más que probable, era obvio que iba a terminar su relación con Hikari… pero en esos momentos la chica seguía siendo su novia, por lo que si no se lo decía a Ren, iba a ser como si se lo estuviera ocultando. Y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era mentirle…

-… - Aunque realmente se lo esperaba, nunca imaginó que Horo se lo diría en un momento como _ese_, y eso, más que lo demás, lo descolocó un poco. Miles de preguntas surgieron, muy a pesar suyo, dentro de su cabeza¿Cómo se llamaba¿Era linda¿Se parecería en algo a él¿Cómo trataba a Horo? Mas hubo una en especial que absorbió gran parte de sus dudas¿Por qué se lo decía, y ahora?

- Lo lamento… - se disculpó de todo corazón, cerrando los ojos, mientras se percataba de que, lo que de veras, de veras le dolió, había sido decirle a Ren algo que era muy posible lo incitaría a dejarlo nuevamente, y que esa vez la culpa era exclusivamente suya. Y quedó aún más que estupefacto al sentir los brazos desnudos de Ren abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras éste, arrodillado detrás de él, recargaba el mentón sobre su hombro derecho.

- ¿Acaso crees que me importa?

- ¿Eh? – giró la cara hacia la de Ren, consiguiendo que sus narices se rozaran. El chino esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras el agarre de sus brazos se acentuaba.

- Estás aquí, y me dijiste que me amabas. ¿Crees que me importaría si estuvieras casado?

_No tengas miedo._

_Y solo ámame._

- P- pero…

- Dime algo. ¿Piensas terminar con ella?

- Sí… - admitió, sosteniendo aquella dorada mirada, asombrado.

- Pues entonces no veo por qué maldito motivo interrumpiste eso en lo que estábamos.- le dijo provocativamente al oído, con una chispa de burla en la voz, justo antes de besarlo intensamente mientras aflojaba el abrazo. Sus respiraciones, cada vez más violentas, chocaban con fuerza.

- ¡Ah…! – gimió en cuanto una de las manos de Ren se situó posesivamente entre sus piernas.

- ¿Te gusta…? – preguntó, sonriendo maliciosamente por la reacción del norteño.

- No te… detengas…

_Ahora y siempre._

_Ámame._

Con extrema agilidad, Ren empujó a Horo sobre el sillón, poniéndose a horcajadas encima de él. Mordió el labio inferior del norteño, para luego deslizar sus labios por el resto de su cuerpo. Debajo de él, Horo temblaba, en parte por el contacto, en parte por lo que este último le producía. Trató de volver a sentarse bajo el cuerpo de su koi, sin embargo terminó contra el respaldo del sillón, su cuerpo pegado al del chino.

- Lo siento, pero sólo uno puede dirigir, Hoto-hoto.

- ¡Es Horo-horo…¡ah! – las caderas de Ren embistieron las suyas, mientras le ojidorado llevaba los labios a su oreja.

- Horo… - gimió sensualmente en su oído, frotándose contra él, logrando que oleadas de placer recorrieran los cuerpos de ambos.

- ¡Aaah! Ren… puede…nh… venir alguien…

- Créeme, Horo… mmm…, no va a venir nadie… -declaró antes de besarlo con pasión.

_El mundo se inventó para los dos_

_No tiene la pasión de explicación_

- Mmm…- gimieron ambos dentro del beso, cuando el norteño rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Ren, obteniendo un completo contacto entre sus miembros.

- Ren… no pares… - pidió, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras el aludido lo estampaba aún más violentamente contra el respaldo del sofá, retomando los movimientos de hacía un rato.- ¡Uhm…!

_Ámame,_

- No pensaba hacerlo… - le anunció sin vergüenza alguna, incrementando la velocidad de sus embestidas de cadera.

- ¡Ah…! – exclamó, cada vez más acalorado y excitado por la entrepierna del chino sobre la suya.

_Acércate y ámame_

Ren desabrochó velozmente el pantalón del de Hokkaido, que a su vez lo despojaba de su propia prenda. Ambos en ropa interior, Ren hizo a Horo voltearse con delicadeza, siempre apoyándolo contra el mueble. Finalmente, sin rapidez alguna, bajó la prenda íntima del norteño.

- … - El Usui se tensó ligeramente al sentirse expuesto en la posición en la cual se encontraba, de espaldas a su koi. Sólo lo tranquilizaron los labios de Ren en su cuello, mientras el último se quitaba su bóxer.

- ¿Listo…? – preguntó en su oído, mientras sus manos lo acariciaban con ternura. Al ver que Horo asentía con la cabeza, se dedicó, con extrema suavidad, a penetrarlo lentamente.

- Nh…

- ¿Quieres que pare? – interrogó al instante, totalmente dispuesto a detenerse. Es que, si bien se encontraba excitado como nunca, no pretendía bajo ninguna circunstancia lastimar a _su_ Horo-horo.

- N-no… - se giró levemente, para dirigirle una adolorida pero sincera sonrisa, la cual le contagió. Ren terminó de introducirse, y se quedaron así durante unos segundos, durante los cuales el chino esperó que el cuerpo de Horo se acostumbrara a la intromisión. - … ¿Qué esperas? ¬¬

- Hm… - luego de soltar una risita algo burlona, muy característica de él, el chino empezó a moverse dentro de él, mientras una de sus manos se posaba entre sus piernas.

- Ah…

- ¿Estás bien…? – quiso saber, sin dejar de moverse, dominado por una placentera sensación que nunca había conocido.- Mm…

- Ajá… Nh… S-sigue…

El chino obedeció sin protestar, adoptando en poco tiempo un ritmo adecuado, mientras repartía caricias en el miembro de su koi, consiguiendo innumerables gemidos. Poco a poco, fue aumentando la velocidad, ya convencido de que Horo no sentía dolor, si no que, al contrario, disfrutaba de aquella placentera sensación tanto como él.

_Regálame de apoco tu calor_

_atrévete a mi amor_

- ¡Ah, Ren…!

- ¡Horo-horo…! Nh…

- Ren… - se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un fuerte gemido ante el atrevido roce de la mano del chino, esforzándose por hablar con claridad.- Ren… ah… No… No vuelvas a dejarme… - dijo al fin, respirando de forma excesivamente agitada, rozando el clímax.

- Nunca.- Respondió con voz entrecortada, transmitiéndole en una palabra toda la seguridad del mundo. Nunca volvería a dudar. Nunca volvería a separarse del Usui. Nunca volvería a temer…

_No tengas miedo_

_Y solo ámame._

- ¡Aaaah…! – gritaron luego de un tiempo indeterminado, mientras un cálido líquido cubría la mano de Ren, y otro llenaba el interior del hokkaideño. Exhaustos, permanecieron quietos durante algunos segundos, para que luego el Tao saliera con delicadeza del cuerpo de Horo.

- … Te amo… - murmuró el ainu, con la mirada perdida y las mejillas encendidas. Un tibio y agradable aliento abanicó su cuello, y enseguida se encontró tendido en el sofá, cómodamente apoyado en el chino.

- Yo también te amo… Hoto-hoto.

_Ahora y siempre._

_Ámame_

El de Hokkaido se aferró al cuerpo del Tao, sonriendo con ternura por la manera en que éste había pronunciado su sobrenombre. Llevó una de sus manos a los desordenados cabellos de Ren, intentando en vano de ordenarlos. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo: era feliz.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Maldición, apúrate Hoto!

- ¡Hazlo tú si soy tan lento!

- Yo no tengo por qué lavar esa cosa…

- ¿Y por qué me obligas a hacerlo, eh?

- ¿Y acaso quieres que cuando Anna e Yoh lleguen vayan a sentarse al sofá y lo encuentren lleno de… ? -desvió la mirada, abochornado e incapaz de terminar su pregunta.

- ¿Lleno de qué? – interrogó "inocentemente" el norteño, ganándose unan aterradora y amenazante mirada.- jejeje… - y volvió a su tarea de fregar la cobertura de género que usualmente protegía al mueble.

- La lavadora está muy lenta… - comentó el chino, aún sonrojado por el extraño diálogo que acababan de tener.

Ambos vestían una nueva muda de ropa, Horo obviamente una de Ren, puesto que él no había llevado nada de equipaje, mientras las prendas que llevaban antes eran limpiadas por el aparato mencionado por el ojidorado.

Mientras, quejumbroso, el ainu intentaba eliminar de la cobertura toda pista de lo que habían hecho (n//ñ), Ren dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto de lavar, en donde se encontraban. El cielo se encontraba teñido de un precioso color pomelo, mientras un rojizo y ardiente Sol comenzaba a desaparecer. Estando con Horo, ni cuenta se había dado de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo.

_Y Ryu y Tamao aún no vuelven…_

_El mundo se inventó para los dos_

_No tiene la pasión de explicación_

Cuando ya hubo anochecido, escucharon la puerta abrirse. Alarmado, Horo revisó la cobertura del sofá, que había colgado con un par de ganchitos, descubriéndola aún húmeda.

- Podemos convencerlos de que no se sienten ñ.ñ…

- ¬¬… De todos modos son sólo la tartamuda y el asaltacunas, así que cualquier cosa que les digamos está bien.- comentó sonriendo confiado, pues sabía el miedo que podía inspirarles con tan solo una mirada.

- Jajaja, "asaltacunas" xD… O.O Espera, entonces… - los ojos oscuros del norteño se fijaron en Ren con reproche.- ¡¡Entonces no tenía por qué lavar nada!!

- ¡No seas terco, cabeza de mazorca! Anna e Yoh llegan mañana temprano, que es lo mismo a que llegaran hoy, además si recién se está secando – señaló apuntando el gran trozo de género- va a estar listo justo para cuando estén.

- ¿Ren?

Al oír la voz del de la espada de madera llamándolo desde la sala, sin pensarlo dos veces el Tao tomó con firmeza la mano del hokkaideño, provocándole una sorprendida sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia donde el mayor se encontraba. Al sentir la mano de Ren sujetando la suya, luego de vacilar unos instantes, Horo también ejerció presión sobre la de su koi, ya convencido de que al chino no le importaba que los vieran así. Su sonrisa se acentuó ante este pensamiento, y lo siguió sin el menor indicio de temor ante la reacción de los demás.

_Ámame,_

_acércate y ámame_

- ¡HORO-HORO! – al ver los ojos del de peinado estrambótico casi salir de sus cuencas, el shaman de hielo no pudo reprimir una divertida risa.

- Tanto tiempo, Ryu.- lo saludó con afecto, haciendo que Ren frunciera el ceño y aumentara la presión de su mano.- Auch.- se quejó, mirándolo sin entender.

- ¬¬.- y sin recibir explicación alguna.

- O.O – al igual que la pobre Tamao, que ya se encontraba completamente confundida. Es decir, primero el joven Horo-horo se iba, justo para que después el joven Ren volviera, y luego de un tiempo ya estaba casi segura de que el chino comenzaba a enloquecer, y ahora encontraba a los dos chicos con las manos tomadas como si nada…

- ¡Estoy tan… feliz! – antes de que el pesado cuerpo de Ryu cayera sobre el asustado ainu, Ren tiró del último con fuerza, propinándole indirectamente a su otro amigo una dolorosa caída.- Ou… XoX

- Dejemos las cosas claras.- ordenó el Tao, como siempre, yendo al grano.- Horo y yo volvimos¿está claro? – al recibir no dos si no tres atónitos asentimientos de cabeza, continuó.- Perfecto. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- … - luego de que un cardo (1) rodara por la habitación, el chino sonrió con conformidad.

- Eh… J-joven Horo-horo… ¿Quiere que le prepare una habitación o…?

- Ya tiene.

- Oh… - luego de ser interrumpida por las frías palabras del de ojos claros, como método de escape, Tamao balbuceó algo sobre preparar la cena y desapareció.

- Oye, Ryu¿Por qué demoraron tanto? – un par de temerosos ojos oscuros se posaron en el peliazul, mientras su dueño se preguntaba qué diantres podía inventar para justificar la demora.

Porque la verdad era que Tamao y él no habían demorado más de una hora en efectuar todas las compras, pero al volver… había visto todo: Horo golpeando la puerta, Ren abriendo, ambos entrando. Y como la rosadita ni cuenta se había dado por andar fantaseando con algún manga shonen-ai (porque no era inocente como parecía), se había valido de miles de pretextos para que volvieran a la tienda, en donde le informó que necesitaba urgentemente un shampoo que sólo vendían en el centro y luego, "aprovechando que estaban allí"… En resumen, Ryu se las había arreglado para dejarlos solos, pero sabía que si se los decía, lo más seguro era que recibiría una golpiza como agradecimiento.

- Este… yo… ¿¡¡Cómo has estado, Horo-horo!!? –cambió sin disimulo alguno el tema, encaminándose hacia el asiento más cercano.- ¿Mm¿Qué le pasó al sofá? O.O

- Ya me dio hambre¿le faltará mucho a Tamao?

- Eres un cerdo, Hoto-hoto.

- Sólo porque no todos somos flacuchentos como tú no significa…

- ¿¡A quién le dices flacuchento, obeso!?

- ¿¡A quién crees!?

Ryu observó a sus dos camaradas alejándose mientras discutían como hacía tiempo que nadie los veía hacerlo, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa: al parecer, todo se había arreglado entre esos dos. Pero… ¿Qué había pasado con el sofá?

-.-.-.-.-

Las estrellas de siempre en el cielo de siempre formaban el cuadro nocturno, mas esa noche era para Horo-horo y para Ren una como hacía mucho tiempo no las había.

- Más te vale que no ronques.- advirtió el mandarín, mientras el norteño se acomodaba encima de la única cama de la habitación.

- No entiendo para qué me pones tantas condiciones si tú mismo fuiste el que quiso que me quedara aquí.- le rebatió el peliceleste, cerrando los ojos…

- Hm… -… y volviéndolos a abrir rápidamente, al sentir un ligero peso sobre él.- ¿Acaso quieres irte, Hoto-hoto? – inquirió su koi, iluminándolo con una dorada mirada en medio de la penumbra de la habitación.

- … No, nunca.- respondió quedamente el ainu, mientras se incorporaba para abrazarse fuertemente al chino, pillando a éste último desprevenido.

- Me alegra escuchar eso… - susurró contra su mejilla, justo después de salir de su asombro por el repentino abrazo.

Saber que había recuperado todo lo que ayer creía perdido para siempre, saber que Horo seguía amándolo y que nuevamente confiaba en él, todo aquello lo llenaba de una dicha indescriptible, que aunque no demostrara con palabras, transmitía al norteño con cada acto, cada caricia y cada beso que le daba.

- Oye, tranquilo, que la gente abajo está durmiendo… - medio bromeó al sentir las manos de Horo recorrerlo ansiosamente, mientras el hokkaideño repartía suaves besos por su cuello.

- No me importa.- se limitó a contestar, para enseguida acostarlo lentamente, ubicándose encima de él.

_Regálame de apoco tu calor,_

_atrévete a mi amor_

El chino rodeó aquel cálido cuerpo con sus brazos, respirando aquel aroma único de aquel chico único, que ahora era suyo y únicamente suyo, y que siempre lo sería. Le importaba un soberano pepino la opinión del resto del mundo, la reacción de su estúpida familia y, para qué negarlo, de sus amigos (aunque dudaba mucho que la última fuera negativa, puesto que ya habían pasado por eso hacía tiempo). Amaba a Horo, y Horo lo amaba, y mientras supiera eso, nada malo podía pasar.

_No tengas miedo._

Fueron cerrando lentamente los ojos, sus cuerpos convertidos en uno como lo estaban, sin percatarse de que estaban vestidos, con zapatos, y de que ocupaban la cama al revés. Mañana habría muchas explicaciones que dar (aunque por parte de Ren sería difícil conseguir alguna) y en el futuro en general también. Horo tendría que hablar con su novia y hacerle un daño inevitable para evitarle otro mayor; Ren debería enfrentarse a los suyos, pero ahora sin ese miedo que unos 8 meses atrás los carcomía… Sin embargo, en esos momentos, durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos del otro, estaban solos en un mundo lleno de gente, juntos. Y eso era lo único que valía para ellos.

_Y sólo... Ámame_

-.-.-.-.-

Y cuando en la pensión Asakura comienza la actividad matutina, mientras nuestra pareja de tórtolos dormita profundamente, Tamao hace el aseo con su inagotable paciencia de todos los días, y en la radio que a esa hora acostumbra a poner, suena una canción que todos conocemos, sobre todo cierto ainu y cierto chinito, aunque ellos tal vez no lo sepan.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

"_hoy va a ser el día menos pensado"…_

The end, por siempre y para siempre jamás n.n

**(1) Cardo: estoy segura de que los conocen, son esas bolas de pelusa que ruedan por los desiertos y lugares vacíos (que vendrían a ser casi lo mismo xD) impulsados por el viento. Es bastante común verlos en las caricaturas xD**

**-**

**Que no voy a llorar, maldita sea TnT**

**No puedo creerlo… ¡Al fin, después de meses de trabajo y espera! (xD)**

**¿Qué puedo decir? De verdad, de todo corazón espero que hayan disfrutado este último capítulo, porque de verdad le puse esfuerzo xD, no, enserio ¬¬**

**Espero que no les haya molestado el lemon, pero la verdad a mí me pareció adecuado… no sé, es mi estilo, estoy loca, y ya. :P**

**Ahora quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los reviewers (así es? O.O) que han seguido la trama de Rosas.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A **

**Zahia-vlc**

**Liver Girl**

**Faye-BD**

**Ran Tao**

**Kakashi.4ever**

**Hikari Segawa**

**Mary**

**Ero-Eli Kyouyama**

**vickyng**

**Shanille Tao**

**Vampy's Team**

**Elian**

**Hitomi Miwa**

**Nicky**

**Lavance.**

**Alexi the bat**

**Kasiel-16**

**nicky-hitomi**

**alely**

**Neferura.K**

**MARYAM-CHAN**

**Marcia**

**N4t5u0**

**rei asakura **

**Miguel**

**Aruba**

**your fan nº 1 **

**chokoreeto**

**(Perdonen si me faltó alguien –aunque lo dudo xD- o si repetí a alguien)**

**Sin ustedes me hubiera sido imposible seguir con este reto (xD), de verdad sus reviews valieron y valen muchísimo para mí, cada palabra de aliento, halago y crítica me sirvió mucho, y nunca me voy a olvidar de todos ustedes ToT aunque no los conozca xD**

**¡¡Gracias:)**

**Bueno, pues ahora no nos queda otra que encontrarnos en futuros fics, y también los que deben ser actualizados.**

**Hasta la vista.**

**Y arriba el RENxHOROxREN (L)**


End file.
